Banished Shinobi
by Storm Fury
Summary: Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Banished Shinobi**

 **Summary:** Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem.

 **Chapter One:  
Arrival**

Naruto woke up in a clearing in a forest, and the first thing he noticed, one he was still alive judging by the pain he is in, and two, how pitiful his chakra reserves are. Forcing himself up onto his feet, his entire body burning in protest, Naruto took a look around, and decided he was definitely lost, he recognized nothing. 'Kurama? You there?'

 **'Where else would I be?'** came the sarcastic reply, although Naruto noticed how tired the fox sounded.

'What happened?'

 **'How much do you remember?** ' Naruto began to think back, he and Sasuke had just defeated Kaguya, and then nothing.' **You got unlucky, in a last ditch effort to break the cycle of Indra's and Asura's reincarnation, Kaguya used a technique similar to the summoning jutsu, but instead of summoning you, she catapulted you through space and time.'** Naruto dropped to his knee's, dumbstruck.

'S-so what's happened, where am I?'

' **Where I do not know, but I got something to tell you, as you travelled through space and time, your body was ripped apart. Long story short, as we re-appeared in the material universe again, I lost most of my chakra keeping you alive, and the rest I used to reconstruct your body, however there is a positive and downside to this. Positive, I gave you more Tenketsu, allowing you easier control, downside, your body is essentially reborn, and like a baby, you have next to no Chakra again, but being a Uzumaki and Jinchuuriki, plus your improved Chakra system, your already at the reserves of an average academy graduate.'**

Naruto just fell over, shock written all over his face, not only was he so impossibly far from his home for a return to be possible, he was basically defenceless in a unknown environment.

' **DON'T YOU DARE START MOPING NOW BRAT!'** Roared Kurama ' **I did not nearly kill myself keeping you alive so you could mope, first thing you to need to do, find some clothes, and figure out what sort of environment we are in, can you do that while I rest?'** Kurama's voice softened and Naruto could hear the tiredness in his voice, and immediately his will to never give up came back, no matter what, he still had Kurama with him and he must protect him, he was used as a weapon in the past, and he promised he will never let that happened again.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was currently walking around a human town, after climbing a tree to choose a direction to go in, and taking some spare clothes and shoes out of a backyard near the edge of said town, he began to wonder around. Thankfully it appeared the language spoken here was almost identical to the one spoken back home, weird, but Naruto was just thanking his luck that something was going right today.

Noticing a building with a public library sign, he headed in that direction, hoping to find some information.

 **Banished Shinobi**

After looking in some books, and asking a librarian a question, she answered, but showed him how to use a public computer and something called google, it apparently could answer nearly every question, and so far did not disappoint. He managed to find out he was in a town called Kuoh, in Japan, in Asia on a planet called Earth in the Sols Solar system. While the local information was interesting, the rest was fairly useless for now. But learning a bit how on to blend in, Naruto was currently thinking about how to best blend in completely, he was trying to remember what he was taught regarding undercover missions, which was little since Jinchuuriki rarely get those type of missions.

' **Brat your thinking is waking me up, find out some documents and forge them so you are registered as a citizen of this country and town, and then enrol into a high school.** ' Naruto immediately grimaced, not liking the idea of School. ' **You need to learn more about this country, that on top of your age, its the most ideal plan to go undercover, so stop being a baka, look up the documents you need to forge, and let me rest.'** Naruto just sighed, he wasn't going to argue, one he wanted Kurama to rest, and two, he could not argue those points. He quickly began to do as he was told.

 **Banished Shinobi**

It has been a week since Naruto arrived in Kuoh, since then he has forged the documents for an orphan named Naruto Uzumaki, and a few adult aliases, as well as stealing some money, which he immediately gambled into a small fortune at casino's using henge to take his Adult aliases forms, and bought a House on the outskirts of the town, next to the forest he arrived at. Not wanting to attract to much attention, or work a job, he always won just enough to finance his house originally and keep a few months worth of expenses in his bank account.

Naruto had to admit, while he had yet to find anything individually powerful such a chakra empowered shinobi, the sheer power and versatility of the technology of this world was a marvel. He just discovered online poker, which he will use in the future to ensure his funding, already setting up various accounts under various names.

His home was nothing special, sparsely furnished with everything he needed, but no real personal touches yet, it had a master bedroom and bathroom combination upstairs, as well as two guest rooms and a bathroom and a study. Downstairs was a kitchen, dining room, lounge, launderette and toilet. His garden was just plain and all grass besides a path leading from his back door to a gate connected to a driveway. High fences provided a block from nosey neighbours.

He also enrolled at Kuoh Academy, and while admittedly cheating to get into, Kurama pointed out the better the school, the better the education and undercover possibilities. So while the thought made him cringe he knew a lot of studying was in his future to catch up. He was placed into the second year, due to his age and apparent knowledge.

One thing he was happy with, during his last moment in the elemental nations, he and Kurama apparently sealed Jiraiya's master scroll containing lots of techniques Jiraiya knew as well and how to learn Fuinjutsu, but also the Shodiame's Necklace and his Sage coat made for him the the toads into Kurama. Due to Kurama and the seal being chakra constructs, they wasn't destroyed.

One thing he was ecstatic about, they had RAMEN! Kurama immediately dampened his spirits by pointing out, while grown, his body was still similar to a newborns and needed proper nutrition, so he could not have much, but thank Kami for take out food and restaurants, Naruto could not cook much, or well.

Naruto was currently in the middle of the forest, in the spot he woke up at, training his Chakra control in the form of the Tree Walking Exercise. While he learned it within half an hour due to his improved control and past knowledge, he was pushing himself to make his reserves grow. He wasn't going to start practising anything else beyond control techniques till his reserves we're at least Chuunin level. Most of his personal techniques were chakra heavy, and he needed to learn fuinjutsu to seal off the area to remain undetected.

When his body was too low on chakra, he then pushed himself through physical exercises, his body as soft and weak as a newborns, it will take weeks if not months of hard work to get the body of a shinobi again. However he was glad, this fresh chance gave him an opportunity to undo all the mistakes of his previous training, to truly make his body and muscle memory perfect for a shinobi.

Jumping from the tree due to his chakra nearly running out and landing quietly, although still to loud for a shinobi, he began to move into his Taijutsu katas, which stretched his muscles before moving on with his training, all the will wondering how his first day of school will go tomorrow.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto arrived at Kuoh Academy decked out in his school uniform, which he hated to put on, as the idea of a school uniform was foreign to him, plus no orange. However he didn't want to be nagged at by Kurama to fit in. Looking at the schedule in his hand, he realised he had to go to the principals office first, apparently for a tour of the school grounds, then he will have a lunch break, and classes in the second half of the day.

Looking up and around to look at his fellow students, he noticed two things. One, there was a higher ratio of girls than boys, which makes sense as 2 years ago it was an all girls school. And most of the girls could at worse be called plain, with the majority being cute, and the rest just gorgeous. Thinking that maybe this school wont be so bad with such eye candy, he began his search for the principals office.

 **Banished Shinobi**

After a tour of the ground and a quick lunch of some instant ramen cooked and sealed for freshness into a bento. Kurama would not be stopping him from enjoying the godly goodness of ramen all the time, a task which the fox quickly gave up on, recognising Naruto's stubbornness appearing at the embargo of his favourite food completely. He was currently stood outside his apparent classroom waiting to be called in by the teacher.

His thoughts of the ground was that it was beautiful and shows off the prestige of the school with it's foreign design. Beyond that he really didn't care for its appearance, architecture was something he only had an interest in when it came to blowing up said buildings. Speaking of which he spotted half a dozen structurally weak points, not that he planned to do such a thing, just practice. Also dozens of prank spots, although being undercover means he has to do them without being caught at all, a challenge he will gladly accept, he just needs to wait a little so he is not the new guy in school.

Hearing a call from the teacher to come in and introduce himself, Naruto looked around, noticed his teacher was very non-descriptive and average looking male, and began his introduction while looking at his classmates.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, the colour Orange and making new friends, I dislike vegetables, bullies and people who don't like Ramen." Naruto said waving with a big grin on his face. Most of the class reacted like most people in life who heard his ramen obsession, massive sweat drop. Although many began wondering and whispering about his blonde hair and whisker marks, words he all heard, and some wondering if he was some sort of bad boy with blushes on their faces. Naruto decided to try and avoid those people, he didn't want to get a negative reputation on his first day after all.

"Thank you Naruto, you can take a seat next to Issei." Said the teacher, pointing to a empty desk next to a brown haired boy.

Quickly, the class fell back into its normal routine, which to Naruto's dread was currently maths. An audible thud and groan was heard from Naruto at that revelation which some in the glass giggled or chuckled at. Quickly taking out his workbooks and notepad, Naruto started to focus on the lesson. He tried and failed to ignore Kurama's snickering and promised vengeance!

 **Banished Shinobi**

The next day at lunch Naruto chuckled watching the perverted trio from the roof being chased by the swimming club for peeking on them changing. Slurping some ramen he quickly decided Issei was like Jiraiya, a massive pervert, but a good heart, the other two are trash who always tried to get Issei to take the blame and beat him up when he refused, which usually ended up with all 3 of them getting caught. Naruto could not see any good qualities in the two of them. Perverted with specific fetishes and nothing else, giving up all other talents for the pursuit of perversion.

Naruto nearly laughed so hard he fell down when he saw them round a corner, jump into a bush and almost escape, their infighting of who was to blame for being caught peeping causing the swimming club to quickly find and then beat them.

Seeing the two others walk away, and Issei still in the bush, he quickly finished his ramen while walking downstairs and to Issei. While it probably was a bad idea to associate with a member of the perverted trio, he saw to much of Jiraiya in Issei, and he was homesick. Besides he could probably get back any reputation loss back by screwing over the other two, while teaching Issei some of Jiraiya's infamous peeping techniques he was taught, but never used.

 **Banished Shinobi**

"Yo Issei." Called Naruto, walking over to the still groaning Issei holding his privates near the bush he and his friends tried to hide in. Issei looked up to see who called his name, either distaste or pain was on his face, Naruto couldn't tell.

"Hey, your that new kid, Naruto right?" Issei said, pain in his voice, but not wanting to be rude, or hold his junk in front of other guys, Issei got up the pain he suffered evident by his roughed up clothes. He must not have built up the perverted immunity to angry females yet mused Naruto.

"Sooo... why do you peep on girls?" Naruto asked, good as any conversation opener in his book. Issei quickly seemed to recover from his pain to praise boobies. Naruto was so shocked by his apparent instant recovery he lost most of what he said. Besides he was pretty sure Jiraiya has said similar things to him in the past.

"No, let me try it again, why do you peep with two idiots?" Issei stopped mid speech, looked quizzically at Naruto.

"What do you mean? They're my friends."

"Not from what I've seen, they hog the best spots, and are quick to throw you to the wolves, so to speak."

"You've been spying on us?" Issei said, feeling a bit violated, and wondering if these how the girls felt? Who cares, BOOBIES!

"Nah, was sat on the roof eating lunch, and well you cause quite a show." Issei just blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, still they're my friends, my only friends." Issei trailed off quietly at the end, but Naruto still heard him clearly.

"Well how about this, I can teach you some of my godfathers super secret peeping techniques, and you can show me around town?" Naruto was offering a branch to the boy, besides, he thought he might be the next super pervert even Jiraiya could be proud of. Perverted but with a good heart. He just lacks a good mentor.

"Wait you a per-hmm" Issei was quickly silenced by Naruto's hand, looking around if anybody saw him.

"No, my godfather was a self-proclaimed super pervert, he taught me all he know in the hopes I would continue his" Naruto motioned with his fingers on the next part, uncovering Issei's mouth. "Honoured Traditions". Issei was mix between apprehensive and eager. Won't be the first time he was tricked and pranked by a new guy to get in good with the girls.

"No trickery?" Issei said, trying to stare Naruto down, while normally a mild mannered boy, Super Secret Perverted Techniques, how the hell could he pass that up?

"Nah, meet me after school at 6 at the park near the mall, OK? Turn up or not, I will only wait 10 minutes, cya." Naruto then turned and left, he said what he needed, and he really wanted to avoid the reputation of a pervert.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto met Issei at the park, exchanged greetings and went to the food court part of the mall, the best place to relax in one place without being suspicious.

"Ok, first technique is simple observation." Issei began to open his mouth. "Without being caught. For example, to our left in line at McDonalds, those double D's barely contained in that shirt." Issei's head turned so fast Naruto was surprised he head didn't pop off. Naruto reached over the table to slap Issei up the head to get his attention. "Focus, the trick to this is to use the edges of your eyesight so look and well peep at the places you want, without staring and therefore being caught as a pervert. Just try it, focus on something else, while keeping your real target at the edge of your vision, its hard at first." Naruto said slurping down his orange soda, the perfect drink he discovered to be paired with Ramen. Seeing Issei eyes began to track and stare directly at some passing woman's tits, he slapped him again. "Every time you lose focus and stare directly, your getting slapped.

Naruto, while watching Issei and giving a slap every time he messed up, began to think of the real life battle applications of this technique. It helps spot enemies and incoming projectiles a lot easier, and stops you becoming tunnel envisioned on your target, which can be a death sentence. It's why Kakashi only taught Chidori to people who can overcome that weakness of it. So basically just Sasuke had an easy time of it after the Uchiha massacre.

While watching Issei 'train' Naruto was using the same technique to watch something called 'anime' played in front of a store near the food court, he had to be honest, it looks cool he might have to stop in there before going home.

 **Banished Shinobi**

"Ok, you can practice that more in your own time, as your starting to get the hang of it. Now the last thing he will teach you today is how to stare and not be caught."

"Wait, doesn't that contradict what you just taught me?" Issei said, still rubbing his head from all the times he was slapped, thankfully not very hard.

"Good point, but no, sometimes your walking around like we are now, and there is a good target in front of you, you stare, she uses her womanly senses and turns around, what do you do?" Naruto asked, before taking a big slurp of his orange soda, seriously best drink ever!

"Look elsewhere?"

"Wrong, look her in the eye, and if you can pull it off, put a questioning look on her face, Looking elsewhere is always bad as they will almost always see you turn your head, and therefore be more suspicious of you." Naruto thought of mobile phone and how that can help. "If you got a phone, you could use that as the focus of the other technique and just move your eyes not your head."

"So how do I practice this? If I fail I get caught and beat up." Issei said, not wanting to get stomped any more today by angry females.

"Well this is something you must do on your own, and if you fail thats your punishment, Practise at school or whatever, and when I see you've mastered these techniques I will teach you more, so cya." Naruto turned away from Issei heading back to the anime store.

"Wait that's it! Practice and don't get beat up to much?"

"Yup and don't teach those other two idiots, I will know and wont tell you any more." Issei looked annoyed, but his inner pervert resolved his spirit, so after saying his goodbyes began to walk off to practice his techniques.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was sat in a tree in Kuoh academy, his face buried in a manga similar to Kakashi and his Icha Icha. Naruto quickly fell in love with anime/manga, and seeing as he could not train non stop due to his limited energy, started reading manga, it also helped they had some cool technique idea's he wanted to try and recreate. Hearing a commotion at the front gate, Naruto looked to see what was happening. And nearly fell out of his tree.

Issei was introducing a girl as his girlfriend and how they was going on a date tonight to anybody who would listen, which was just his two perverted friends who plain refused to believe him. See bad friends, Naruto mused to himself, but the girl had a weird energy signature, which to Naruto sent up red flags, deciding to skip tonight's training to watch over Issei, he got back into his book, confident nothing will happen in front of so many people.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was bored, so far this date was so boringly normal he nearly fell asleep a dozen times. And now it was seemingly going to end with a good night kiss in a park, leaving Issei as nothing happened and nothing likely to happen, Naruto turned to leave.

Before a spike of energy made him turn around, and before his eyes, a rather cute schoolgirl, lost all her clothes, transformed into a smoking hot woman with black wings and a rather revealing leather outfit. Suppressing his energy, and moving closer, Naruto waited to see what would happen before reacting.

The winged woman, went on a mini rant about the boring date, see it was not just Naruto who thought so, but mentioned, very vaguely why she was going to kill Issei, and summoning a energy spear in her hand, Naruto decided to intervene. As the spear flew towards Issei Naruto sent a harsh kick to Issei's side sending him out of the way, Naruto was unfortunate to not get away scot free as he got a gash along his right leg, and then the spear exploded on the fountain behind him sending him flying away with shrapnel digging into his back.

"What's this? Some human trash getting in the way of my work? DIE!" rather stereotypical bag guy monologue Naruto mused, drowning out the pain, and moved to dodge. His leg, however had other plans and refused to move, and by the time he channelled chakra to his leg to get moving again, an energy spear pierced his gut, thankfully, this one did not explode, bit disappeared.

"Kurama, I need your energy." Naruto called out in his head.

" **Not this time Naruto, I have not enough to help and all it will do is make her finish you off for good, just play dead and when she leaves I can heal you."** Kurama knew Naruto would not be happy with his choice, but him and Naruto or a random pervert? Easy choice for Kurama.

Naruto could do nothing but watch in horror as a spear pierced Issei's gut, a few word from the winged woman before she flew off, words Naruto did not hear. Due to blood loss his vision and hearing was suffering. He did however see Issei reach out and a blood red circle originate from where his hand was.

From the circle, a beautiful red headed woman appeared, dressed in the Kuoh academy female uniform, one Rias Gremory, who in Naruto's opinion was the hottest girl in Kuoh, turns out he had a thing for redheads like his dad. Seeing Rias look at Issei then turn her attention to him, Naruto uttered out one last sentence before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

"S-save... Is-Issei." Naruto groaned out, blood dribbling out of his mouth onto his chin.

 **AN:** That's all for this chapter, as for what piece Naruto will be, it will be revealed in time, this story has no beta, but I do re-read it once or twice, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Banished Shinobi**

 **Summary:** Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem.

 **Chapter Two:  
Devilhood**

Naruto slowly awoke as the sun poured its annoying golden rays on his face, stirring him from his sleep. Trying to turn over, something weighed down on his arm keeping him from turning, trying to figure out what it was without waking up more, he tried to identify the object with his hand, and all he felt was a soft warm object in a hand, and a very feminine moan as he squeezed. All other thoughts immediately stopped, giving another squeeze and hearing another moan, as well as something hardening in his palm, Naruto opened his eyes.

Laid across his arm was a beautiful red head, her hair covering her face from his view, and as Naruto's eye travelled down her long hair, he found out she was fully naked, as the cover only covered half her nice plump ass. A quick shift of his legs moved the cover out of the way, revealing long silky smooth legs. As well as his own nakedness. If he had sex with this woman, and couldn't remember it, he would be pissed, she was stunning.

Deciding to hell with it, Naruto began squeezing her right boob in his hand, after all, something happened, may as well remember something about it, and judging from the feeling and the side boob he could see, this mystery woman had some big tits. Not granny Tsunade big, but up there, maybe about the same size as that third year Rias Gremory. Naruto stopped dead. Red head, check, hot body, check, big tits, check. OK it looks like he might be in bed with Rias.

Yep, that was a female Kuoh academy uniform on the floor, next to his bloody one...

Wait a minute, didn't he get stabbed last night?

"I see your having fun." a soft beautiful voice said next to him, Naruto turned to look at a now awake Rias, staring at him with mirth in her blue eyes, his hand unknown to Naruto going back to fondling her tit. Seeing as she didn't seem pissed, Naruto was not going to stop. He might be an idiot, but pass up on this and he knew Jiraiya would somehow come back to life to kick his ass.

Getting your ass kicked daily on a multiple year long training trip gives a healthy respect for someone's fighting style. Yep respect, not fear at all.

"So what happened last night? Cause if we had sex and I cant remember it, I'm going to jump out that window there." Naruto used his free hand to point at his bedroom window. Rias giggled and moved to sit up, Naruto still not letting go of her tit.

"Can you stop that." Rias said, taking off Naruto's hand.

"Hey, you didn't scream pervert or tell me to stop, I would be an idiot to on my own accord." Rias just shook her head, causing her tits to jiggle back and forth. Naruto was mesmerised.

"Hey focus, what do you remember of last night?" Naruto snapped back to attention, trying to focus on what happened last night...

"Shit... do you know what happened to Issei?" Naruto asked, panicked over his remembrance of last night.

"He is fine, I liked how you don't even care about the fact you had a spear pierce through your stomach and out your back." Rias just smiled, it's always nice to meet people who care for others before themselves. Naruto just looked at his stomach, oh yeah no super Kyuubi healing till Kurama is recharged.

"So, mind explaining what happened." Naruto's stomach made a loud grumble. "Over breakfast?" Giggling Rias nodded. Climbing out of bed, Naruto just grabbed some boxers, she already seen him naked, and headed for his door, before promptly smacking into the side of it. Rias was bent over at the waist to pick her clothes up, claiming all of Naruto's attention. Naruto just grumbled about perverted sensei's corrupting him as he walked to his kitchen.

Grabbing two bowls, and his selection of cereal he set them on the table before moving to grab the milk, which he almost dropped as Rias came down just wearing her school shirt, and from what he could see, he guessed bra and panties.

"Hope you don't mind cereal, all I got in, cause I cant cook." Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly, he was not going to turn into a pervert and stare. Rias and Naruto moved to the table and choosing their cereal began to eat. There was no talking, as Rias was trying to figure out how to explain things to Naruto, and Naruto was trying to focus on anything but Rias and how the fact her top buttons was undone showing a lot of cleavage, how can a woman be more sexy with clothes on?

"OK brute honest approach it is." Rias said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "OK last night, a fallen angel, I will explain later, attacked Issei because he had a sacred gear, also explain later, somehow you got involved and fatally wounded." Rias took a drink of her orange juice before continuing. "Only way I had to save you both was turn you into devils, I saved Issei first like you asked, then made sure he got home safely, imagine my surprise when I returned to find you still alive somehow, so I turned you into a devil, and brought you here to heal. Ask your questions, some I will answer later when Issei is also present to save repeating myself"

"OK, what is a devil, how did you turn me into one, how did you know where I live, what happens now I am a devil, did we have sex last night, and if not, why was we both naked in my bed." Naruto could think of a thousand more questions, but those seemed most important at the time.

"A devil is a creature of the underworld, or as humans refer to it hell, we have a unique magical energy called, creatively, demonic energy, this allows us to do some cool things which I will explain more later. How you turn someone into a devil is to revive them using a Evil Piece, once again I will explain more later." At this time Rias gained a sly grin. "And yes we had sex last night, to heal you of course."

Something was not right here, he felt like he was being pranked, the sly grin did not help.

'Kurama did I have sex last night?'

 **'Nope, everything else she said so far is true, which I need to talk to you about later'** snores followed that statement, clearly Kurama was done with this conversation.

"Bullshit, we didn't have sex last night." Naruto said, smug grin on his face hoping she falls for his bait.

"Oh and how would you know?"

"1 you are not limping from a good long hard pounding." Naruto smiled his foxy grin at Rias' blush. "2 the voice in my head told me so." Rias blushing was now replaced with Rias face palming, she revived an idiot.

"Fine" Rias sighed. "We didn't have sex, but to heal you I needed as much skin to skin contact as possible, hence the naked part, as for why we was sleeping, after healing Issei and you I was drained and fell asleep." That caused Naruto to do a double take.

"Wait you healed Issei like you healed me?" Rias just nodded. "And he wont remember it?" Rias nodded again. "HAHAHAHA, oh I will definitely be teasing him about this." Naruto fell of his chair laughing, a serious pervert had a bombshell of a woman naked in his bed, and he was completely unaware. He could just imagine the look of pure look of horror on Issei's face when he tells him. Rias just giggled at his behaviour.

"OK, I'm going to get ready for school now, meet me at the Occult Research Club after school." Naruto could barely breath, but he watched as she gathered her clothes, and disappeared in a red flash as some kind of seal appeared beneath her feet. That shocked Naruto to normality.

It was unlikely that was a rare ability, as she so casually used it. Naruto really needed to learn Fuinjutsu to protect his house from random guests popping in. Looking at a clock on one wall, Naruto headed to the shower to get ready for his day.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was making his way to the ORC clubroom, which turned out to be the entire old school building. Seemed pretty overkill to give so much space to one club, but seeing as it was a front for devils, Naruto thought it made some sense, for the privacy if nothing else. Sensing Rias inside, Naruto just walked in and through the hallways till he got to some double doors where he sensed Rias on the other side.

Walking in Naruto noticed it had the same décor as the rest of the building, old victorian or something, Naruto could not remember, but it did give the place a mysterious, yet elegant style to the place. Looking around the room there was two couches in the centre next to a coffee table, bookcases on some walls, a chess set in one corner by the window, a large desk and seat opposite the main door, and a side door what looked to lead to a bathroom?

Naruto just shrugged, and seeing nobody else in the room yet, and Rias apparently in the bathroom began to look through the books to see if anything interesting caught his eye. Finding a book about the creatures of the supernatural, Naruto grabbed it and sat down by the chess set, enjoying the light from the sun.

So enraptured by the book, Naruto did not really notice when a small white haired girl walk into the room, a box of treats in one arm, and sat on the couch before promptly eating her sweets. Nor did he hear the shower in the bathroom turn on.

Soon, another person joined the room, and besides raising an eyebrow at Naruto, who once again barely noticed her, moved to prepare tea for her friends. The thing what disturbed Naruto from his book was his pervert sense going off, and looking over, he saw Issei and another blond boy, although a lighter shade than Naruto's, who would be called a pretty boy, standing at the door way.

Looking over to see what had gotten Issei's attention, he noticed through the side door that you could clearly see the silhouette of Rias in the shower. Deciding Issei forgot his training, Naruto marked his page in the book, leaving it on the table by the chess set, walked over, and promptly smacked Issei upside the head.

"Ouch" Issei said, pulled from his fantasy of sexy shower time, only to pale at seeing Naruto.

"You know why I smacked you dont you." Issei just nodded. "Don't forget what I told you." Naruto ended ominously. The others thinking Naruto warned Issei not to be a pervert, not that Naruto was training Issei into how not the be caught as a pervert.

Naruto, looked at the other people in the room, the white haired girl was very cute, and would be most lolicon's dream girl, after all despite being in high school and 16 youngest she still looked like that.

Naruto then noticed the amused dark haired girl standing by the desk, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail by a, fuck yeah, orange ribbon. She also had the biggest tits Naruto seen since coming to this planet, although barely bigger than Rias. Then Naruto noticed the pretty boy move to sit on the couch opposite the white haired girl, and all Naruto could read from him was a polite pretty boy. All of them was in their school uniform.

Just then Rias came out of the bathroom, somehow her hair being dry, which Naruto just put down to magic or something, and sitting down on the front edge of her desk.

 **Banished Shinobi**

 **AN:** the conversation and everything else is pretty much cannon, and I dont want to completely write and copy the parts that have already happened and you should know and most likely read in other fanfics as well, this will happen less and less as the Naruto factor alters the story, but early on it gets me to the point I want it to be faster. Which is after the Riser rating game.

 **Banished Shinobi**

It was dark outside as Naruto finally had enough of his supernatural creatures books, and looking around her noticed the rest of the peerage was gone, most likely on contracts, with Rias sat at her desk doing some paperwork, looking slightly stressed out. Deciding to do something about it, Naruto moved other to her.

Naruto just grabbed her hand, and without warning, and ignoring her protests began to walk out of the clubroom with her, walking to the glass clearing next to the clubroom, Naruto laid down, taking Rias with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing, I got work to do." Rias said, trying to get back up and finish her paperwork. Naruto just pulled her back down.

"You was stressing out, I've seen people stress out over paperwork a lot in my life, just take a break, look up at the sky and relax for a bit, then the paperwork will not be so bad." Naruto gave a little nod to himself as if to reinforce what he said. Rias just sighed, but not really eager to go back to the paperwork, just looked up at the sky.

The sky was beautiful that night, few ambient lights and clouds gave a nice view of the stars glittering above and the full moon, and the gentle calm way the clouds just drifted along the sky made things seem less unimportant.

Shikamaru and Naruto used to do this in the academy days, it was one of the few times Naruto could stay still, and after learning sage training, Naruto began to enjoy it even more. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Naruto just took in everything around him.

Rias turned to look at Naruto, looking so peaceful in the light of the full moon. The way his spikey golden blonde hair ruffled slightly in the wind, then she felt it, a calm, warming, protective aura coming from Naruto. Taking his arm, she moved it so she could use it as a pillow while she just relaxed.

Naruto opened one eye to look at Rias, and he was stunned, with her eyes closed in the moonlight she looked stunningly beautiful, the way the silver rays bounced of her hair was so different from the fiery golden red of the day. A small smile made its way over his face as he began to relax again.

Time drifted by, neither Naruto or Rias noticing or caring, just relaxing in each others presence. That was until a voice interrupted them.

"Ara ara." A female voice interrupted, Naruto could hear the mirth in Akeno's voice. "I was so worried about your Buchou, and here I find you outside, sharing a romantic evening with Naruto." Naruto just opened one eye, slightly annoyed at her calling it romantic when he just tried to get Rias to relax.

It was also then he noticed Akeno was standing so close he could see up her short skirt and could see her dark purple panties.

"Akeno, I can see your panties when you stand this close." Naruto just closed his eye again, he felt Rias get up, and he didn't need to look to know she was blushing, he could feel the heat from her face from here.

"Want a closer look, Naru-Kun?" Akeno huskily said.

"Maybe later, in a more private setting where I can remove them for a closer look." Naruto did not skip a beat, female teasing and seduction was a common weakness for shinobi, and Jiraiya beat that out of Naruto, even though ironically it was Jiraiya's biggest weakness.

"So bold Naru-Kun, maybe we should take this somewhere more private now." Naruto looked up, Akeno was not even looking at him, but at Rias, and knew she was the target more of Akeno's teasing than him.

"I'm good for now, maybe later." Rias just huffed and walked off, Akeno giggling as she followed her king. Naruto just shook his head, before getting up, he had some flyers to hand out to get a contract after all.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto woke up randomly as he felt somebody climb into his bed, opening one eye he saw it was Rias, once again naked. Naruto closed his eye again.

"Why are you here Rias?" Naruto more mumbled out due to his sleepiness.

"I couldn't sleep, and you felt so comfortable last night and earlier, and before you ask, I can only sleep in the nude." Rias explained as she got under the covers and snuggled up to Naruto's side. Naruto could not be bothered to deal with it so he just fell back asleep

 **Banished Shinobi**

When Naruto awoke his bed was empty, but he could smell food being cooked, so he wondered into his kitchen to see what was going on. Looking at his orange pyjama shorts, Naruto just shrugged and decided he didn't need any more clothes.

When Naruto got the the kitchen doorway, Rias was there cooking, wearing little more than her school shirt, panties and apron. Naruto was not going to complain about the view, but did this woman who was now his king not have any shame? Noticing food on the table and Rias finishing what smelt like bacon, Naruto moved to get the orange juice from the fridge, making his presence known to Rias.

"Morning Naruto, hope you like scrambled eggs, bacon and toast." Rias greeted, but still focusing on the bacon.

"Sure, but where did the food come from?" Naruto asked as he poured himself some orange and sat down at the table, the spot he chosen had a very nice view of Rias' ass.

"Got it from my place, a thank you and sorry for turning up randomly last night." Rias explained as she plated up the bacon, before placing on the table and taking a seat next to Naruto. Naruto just shrugged and moved food onto his plate.

"There is a shower upstairs you can use instead of showering in the clubroom by the way." Naruto said around mouthfuls of food. "I assume your brought your school uniform." Naruto indicated to her shirt.

"That's nice of you, thanks." Rias said, while to many devil's a peerage is little more than gladiatorial slaves, the Gremory family and Rias in particular treated them like family, and family used manners. Rias shuddered at a memory of her etiquette lessons at the hands of her mother.

The rest of the breakfast was spent making small talk about school, mainly on how Naruto was doing in his classes, and when they finished, Naruto cleaned the dishes while Rias went to take her shower.

Finished, and bored, Naruto moved to his living room to put on One Piece, his favourite anime/manga so far. He loved the mix of action, comedy and adventure. As he was watching Luffy beat up Arlong to free Nami from him, Rias came back down.

Rias eye's widened, and as Naruto turned to greet her, she turned into a red missile before his eyes and tackled him.

"You like anime to." Rias asked, like a drug addict asking if her dealer had more stuff. Naruto, slightly afraid just nodded. Rias squealed. "Finally, someone I can share my love with." And before Naruto realised it, they was walking to school, and his list of anime he needs to watch and manga to read just increased a hundredfold as Rias rattled off various anime and manga and their good and bad points.

 **Banished Shinobi**

As Naruto entered the school grounds, everything turned silent and everybody turned to face them. Naruto was wondering what the hell was going on, before he followed their line of vision, Rias had her arm folded in his. Naruto tried to remember how that happened, before realising that Rias dragged him out of his house when Naruto pointed out they was going to be late, and got dragged along, somewhere along the way he just forgot about it.

Shit. Naruto looked at Rias, the most popular girl in school, then the crowd of people staring at him, then he just hung his head, he was not going to get any peace and quiet now. Almost as if on queue the crowd charged towards them, thousands of questions flying from their frothing lips. OK Naruto might be imagined the frothing part but that's because they looked like a pack of wild dogs.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto just trudged tiredly to the ORC clubroom, while Rias calmly explained to people earlier that Naruto just escorted her to school like a gentlemen, people would not leave him alone, from girls asking him to escort them places and guys threatening him to stay away from their Rias or other girls. Those guys made his prank list, his whole undercover plan blown to hell now anyway. Add on another afternoon of handing out flyers, he was tired.

As he walked into the club room, he noticed Rias seemed to be lecturing Issei about something, not really caring Naruto moved over to the spot by the window at the chess table to read his book on supernatural creatures. He was soon enthralled reading about Cerberus, mainly because it reminds him of the Inuzuka techniques.

"Naruto... You in there Naruto." Rias said waving her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh, whats up." Naruto noticed everybody was gathered in a room on a red seal, the same one that lets devils teleport to places.

"We got a hunt order, on a stray devil." Nodding, Naruto just got up and walked over to the seal, in a flash they was away and in front of an abandoned Mansion. The moonlight giving the place a spooky look, Naruto just hoped they didn't have ghosts. The rest of the peerage wondered why Naruto just shivered, it was not cold that night.

"Smell of blood." Koneko says as she covers her nose with part of her uniform. Now that she mentioned it, Naruto caught the coppery smell of blood on the air as well.

"Issei, Naruto." Rias called gaining both boys attention. "Today, just let us handle it, and see how devils fight." Issei sighed a breath of relief while Naruto just shrugged. As they walked into the building, Rias began to talk again.

"I will explain the traits of each piece in a peerage." Rias was interrupted by a voice coming from the darkness.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" Naruto ignoring the killing intent wondered if he should have Chinese for dinner tomorrow.

"Stray devil Vaizor, we are here to kill you" Rias called out. Naruto sweat dropped, who calls out to the person they plan to kill that they are going to kill them? Rias watches far to much anime Naruto decided.

A creepy laugh echoes around as a torso of a naked woman appears mid air. Issei started to gawk so Naruto gave him a slap upside his head for good measure, although when the rest of Vaizor stepped out to reveal her hideous monster body, Naruto felt that was more than enough punishment for Issei. Naruto began to analyse the stray devil, it was a weird mix match of different creatures, 4 clawed legs, a tail that was a snake, she seemed to be some type of chimera.

"Koneko go." Koneko rushed forward and as she did Rias began explaining the traits again. "Koneko is a Rook, this give her enhanced strength." Koneko demonstrated this by lifting and throwing Vaizor in the air, though the ceiling into the next floor, but they gravity kicked in bringing Vaizor back down, her clawed arms ready to spear Koneko. "And enhanced durability." Vaizor landed directly on top of Koneko her clawed hands missing, before Koneko kicked her off her in the direction of the peerage. "Kiba."

Kiba rushed into action, speed Issei could not keep up with. Naruto judge him to around Lee's speed during the Chuunin exams. "Kiba is a knight, his trait is speed, so it is best paired with something, such as a weapon." Kiba materialized a sword from nowhere, and began to slash all over Vaizor. Naruto noticed Kiba did not have the strength to finish Vaizor on his own, and that the strays blood appeared acidic if the way it was eating through the floor was any indication. With one last slash Kiba took a step back and Koneko, now under Vaizor launched the stray back in the air, the blood dissolving part of her top and causing herself to cover her breasts from Issei's eyes.

Naruto noticed Issei eye's was following Vaizor yet still keeping an eye on Koneko in case anything showed, turns out Issei could learn.

"Akeno is my queen." Akeno began to float up, her body glowing and he clothes disappeared leaving her naked for one moment, and Issei lost all track and just stared at Akeno, Naruto slapped him again but that did not stop him, now Akeno was dressed in a Shinto shrine maidens outfit. "A queen combines the power of all the other pieces, although to a lesser degree, but the one she makes most use of is the Bishop trait, increased magical capabilities." Akeno demonstrated by using lightning to fry the stray who's screams filled the area. "She is also an extreme Sadist." Naruto noticed Akeno was blushing and rubbing her thighs together, yeah he was staying away from that one, to much like Anko for his tastes.

Soon Akeno stopped toying with Vaizor and let her fried, but still alive body fall to the ground.

"Kill me." was the last words of Vaizor as Rias unleashed a ball of reddish black energy wiping her completely away.

"And that is my power, the power of destruction, the bloodline of my family." Rias turned back to the group, that is us done for now, you can all go home." Issei walked off, a lot on his mind, Naruto just shrugged, for better or worse Issei was stuck in this world now, he would have to get used to it, and with that Naruto walked in the direction of his home. He also noted Rias did not comment on his or Issei's evil piece, but guessing on what he knew from chess, and he noticed none of the traits, that they was pawns. And it didn't take a genius to figure out they can promote to have the other pieces traits.

 **Banished Shinobi**

The next night Naruto teleported into the club room after finishing his first contract, a simple late night delivery, when it seemed like Issei and Rias was arguing, he also smelt blood. Issei seeing Naruto appear, or maybe the argument was over Naruto did not know and just stormed out. Shrugging Naruto moved over to give the complete contract to Rias.

"Anything else you need me to do tonight." Rias just sighed, said no and Naruto shrugged, if she wanted to tell him she would, with that, Naruto walked home, he could teleport, but he liked the walk.

 **Banished Shinobi**

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck." Was the words of Naruto as he prepared to teleport to the club room, last night he started reading about fuinjutsu, found a seal that would ward his house from people being able to sense in or teleport in, it was the seal that surrounded Konoha. Although if you keyed someone's energy into the seal that could bypass all its features.

Turns out his Calligraphy skills Kakashi and Jiraiya insisted he learn was the hardest part to learning seals in the beginning, as a single mistake in a brush stroke could cause anything to happen. Literally anything. So Naruto, losing track of time, spent all night and day learning the seal and applying it. As he appeared in the clubroom he noticed only Rias and Akeno was there.

"Rias I can explain..." Rias cut of Naruto's explanation.

"Explain later, for now, follow us." Rias seemed a little stressed to Naruto, and staying on the teleport seal, they soon appeared in a forest, and Naruto believed he could see a church in the distance.

"My my, three shitty little devils wondered into out forest." Naruto looked up to see three fallen angels, a loli dressed up like a goth, a sexy blue haired women in a revealing blue dress, and a dude in a trench coat and fedora, the blue haired woman spoke tried to speak.

"I don't have time for this I been delayed enough already, Akeno." Naruto noticed Akeno was already in her shrine outfit as lightning started to rain from the sky, the Fallen dived towards the three devils, light spears ready. Naruto did not move, Rias called out when she wanted someone to do something he noticed. He also noticed Rias was preparing a spell. With a wave of her hand, a wave of pure destruction was unleashed upon the fallen, who stuck between lighting and destruction was quickly wiped out.

"Are all your battles this quick and boring?" Naruto asked as they started walking to the church, while wondering if she was late for something why was they not running?

"No, Akeno likes to have her fun." Naruto ignored the sadistic chuckle coming from Akeno. "But like I said I am in a rush as you turned up late."

"Yeah I will explain later, something seems to be happening up there" Naruto could feel a battle up ahead, although it seemed over as they reached the broken down door of the church. Looking in Naruto noticed the places was smashed up, with the fallen angel who killed him and Issei on the floor, and Issei towering above her, two stab wounds in his thighs and a cool red gauntlet on his left arm with a green gem on the back of its hand. He also noticed Kiba and Koneko looked a little ruffed up but not as bad as Issei.

Did Koneko always get her top ripped? Naruto figured it had to do with her being much shorted than her opponents but fighting like a brawler.

When Naruto turned his attention back to the fallen on the floor, she was back looking like the girl who Issei went on a date with. Trying to plead with him, Issei just shook his head.

"Buchou, please kill her." With that Issei turned his back, going to one of the benches near the front of the church. Rias, following Issei's request, obliterated the fallen, however a green orb with two rings was left behind, catching Issei's attention. Cradling them like a precious baby, he moved back to the front bench and Naruto noticed a dead girl, a nun if he was correct, laid across it. Issei slipped the rings on her fingers, buried his face in her shoulder and started saying a bunch of things Naruto could not here.

Rias just moved next to Issei placing a hand on his shoulder. Moving him out of the way, Issei realised what she going to do. Placing a bishop piece which floated between Asia and Rias' outstretched hand.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, Resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil. You my Bishop, will be delighted with your new life!" As Rias spoke, the evil piece moved closer and closer, and at the end disappeared inside Asia as she glowed Red for a brief second. Soon her eyes opened.

"Is-Issei?" Her soft voice called out. Naruto smiled, always nice to see a happy ending.

"Issei, Asia, stay behind while I try to sort this all out, the rest of you may go and thank you for your help." Naruto just raised an eyebrow, he has yet to do anything besides one contract, but he just turned and walked home anyway, he was tired.

 **AN:** This should be the last of the 'rush chapters' where I try to get through the scenes as quickly as possible, its not great I know, but I have a problem in the past where I spend to much time working on the beginning, I never reach the parts I actually want to write, in the future I may go back and edit the first two chapters to include more, and if your wondering why Kurama did not talk much, he was resting.

Next Chapter, Phenix arrival. Please Review, criticism welcome, but flame reviews will just be ignored. This story has no beta, if any want to give it a shot they are welcome to try, but I do re-read it and try to catch as many mistakes as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Banished Shinobi**

 **Summary:** Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem.

 **AN:** OK Many people asking me to have multiple pairings for Naruto, that will NOT happen, and to those who reviewed and I didn't reply, I couldn't cause you was a guest or turned PM's off, but I will not reply in chapters, but thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter Three:  
Familiars **

All of Rias' peerage was at the ORC clubroom, they just had a minor celebration welcoming Asia into the peerage. When Naruto pointed out him and Issei did not get a party, Rias just responded that this was theirs as well then. Naruto just trying to wind Rias up, just ate the cake Rias made, it was delicious. Soon however, the leftover food was cleared away, and the remaining sweets placed into a box and given to Koneko.

"OK, Naruto, Issei and Asia, tomorrow is a special night, tomorrow you can get a familiar." Rias said getting questioning looks from the mention three. "A familiar is like a pet partner of a devil. They can do small tasks such as handing out flyers for contracts, and some can even be used in battles."

As if on queue the doors to the clubroom opened and a group entered who Naruto identified as the student council. It was filled mainly with girls and one boy. Naruto thought he sensed something strange with the student council, he bet they was devils.

"Did I just hear you was planning on getting your new members familiars Rias?" Sona, the student council president, and if Naruto was correct the king of the peerage, asked. Rias nodded.

"That's right, its only on full moons you can get them after all." Rias looked at the one boy on the student council. "I'm guessing your here as you was about to inform me your newest member was getting his familiar as well, and only one group can go at a time." Why the hell can only one group go at a time was the question on Naruto's mind.

"Yes, it's a shame being a familiar master is not a more popular position, but after the last one got eaten..." Sona trailed off, the newly reincarnated devils, minus Naruto, looked a little shocked at that information. "Anyway, seeing as we both want to go, but only one can, how about we settle this like normal school students?" Rias had a thinking pose going on, arms rested on desks and look of concentration on her face.

"Something like Sports? Me and my queen vs you and your queen in tennis?" Sona just nodded.

"Sounds good, tomorrow at lunch?" With a nod from Rias, Sona and her peerage left.

"So, how come there is two devil peerages at this school? Is their any more?" Naruto was curious, from what he heard the devils population of teenage and younger devils was low, so seeing two in the same year at the same school seemed a little odd to him.

"No, just me and Sona." Rias replied. "As for why we both come here, we both wanted to experience the human school system, me in Japan" Rias got a little blush here. "For obvious reasons those who know me, and Sona has her own reasons. But this school is ran by devils, specifically Sona's father, hence why we are both here, it was made co-ed initially so Kiba could come to school, but it made sense in case we got more male peerage members." Rias moved and got up. "Now rest of you, work on contracts or if free do what you want, me and Akeno need to go practice." With that Rias and Akeno left the room.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto had never watched tennis before, but he knew it was not supposed to involve magic. Rias just fired a glowing red ball which destroyed Sona's racket. Yup, this was a bust. He could see Rias and Sona talking before splitting up and going their own way, the crowd that gathered dispersed, displeased it ended so fast and without a winner. Naruto just finished his lunch before heading back to class.

 **Banished Shinobi**

"Dodgeball?" Naruto was confused. "What's that?" Everybody else in the room looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"You have two teams, 6 balls in the middle of a court, you get a ball, throw from your side of the court, and hit an enemy, and they are out, if they catch it, you are out and one of their teammates comes back in, understood." Rias explained while wondering how anybody can not know what dodgeball was.

"Sure, sounds simple." Too simple, Naruto could envision somebody getting blasted with a magically charged ball.

"Hey guys, me and Asia made these." Everybody turned to look at Issei and Asia holding out headbands with the kanji for ORC on them. "we wanted to show support for whatever happened next, but it works out better now as its a team game." Issei explained with Asia moved and gave a headband to each member.

"Issei... Asia..." Rias cut off, staring at the fabric in her hands, before looking up a fierce gleam to her eyes. "OK! Everybody lets do our best so Asia, Issei and Naruto can get their familiars!" Rias exclaimed, before leading the way to the schools gym.

As they walked Naruto put his headband on, and it felt right, he never realised how much he missed his headband, but he wore it for years. Looking in a passing window, he saw his reflection and how much he changed since coming to this world. Looking back to the others now ahead of him, he just smiled, so much lost, but he gained some more precious people.

Rias turned to look at Naruto, as the rest entered the gym, he had a tiny smile on his face, and for the first time since she knew Naruto, he seemed content. Rias offered Naruto a smile as he passed and headed for the boys changing rooms.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was pissed, the game started of normal enough, and Naruto was holding back like everyone else to normal human standards, then Rias dodged out of the way, giving him a perfect view of her bloomer covered ass, and then bam, first magical charged dodgeball smashed into the side of his face, making him the first one out.

Still not as bad as the shot that most likely destroyed the chances of Issei every having children. That was brutal, however Asia, to keep the numbers fair, was on the sideline and healing Issei straight away. His and Issei's hit caused a fire to light up in the rest of Rias' peerage, why he wasn't sure, but at the end Rias and Sona was the last to standing, both holding the last two balls not exploded.

Rias threw first, Sona dodged, and Rias danced out of the way, the ball she threw bounced back of the wall and hit Sona from behind, knocking her out and giving the win to the ORC. Sona showing that despite everything, it was all good fun, congratulated Rias before leaving. Rias turned back to address her peerage.

"OK everyone, go and rest, and tomorrow afternoon enjoy yourself, but all be at the clubroom by nightfall." Every started to move away to the changing room or home, Naruto didn't know, but Rias stopped him from leaving. "I got the One Piece movie you wanted to watch."

"Nice, get changed and meet me out front?" Nodding her head, both moved to get changed.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto awoke with a stiff pain in his neck, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the wall and not the ceiling like he should sleeping on his back. Lifting his neck up, bones popping and cracking back into place, Naruto saw that he and Rias fell asleep on his couch watching One Piece. Looking down at the red head sleeping on his chest, Naruto tried to figure out when she got naked, but feeling the call of nature, escaped from underneath her and moved to the bathroom. As he walked back into the room, Rias was awakening.

"Good morning." Rias muttered her response, clearly tired if the cute way she rubbed her eyes was any indication, when she yawned and strecthed her arms above her head, Naruto nearly tripped over and the way her tit seemed to pop out and draw all focus. Getting up Rias moved to the bathroom.

" **How can something be so cute and sexy?"**

'You find humans sexy?' Naruto responded to Kurama as he began making some simple breakfast, toast, eggs and bacon.

" **No, based on your thoughts more than anything."** Naruto thankfully hid his reaction of his tenant knowing his thoughts, after their bonding Kurama had more freedom in his mind, thankfully he was lazy and mostly stayed in one spot. **"But still, even when she walked away tiredly, you noticed how her hips swayed more than usual."**

'No clue, she is one of a kind, maybe it's because she is a devil though?' Naruto was on auto pilot making breakfast while he talked to Kurama.

" **Nah, that serious one, Sona, or any of her peerage showed any of those signs. Although Sona seems like the strict librarian or teacher type, like those fantasies you had of Sakura"**

'SHUT UP! And I told you to stay out of that part of my head, a man needs some privacies, you dont see my mentioning how you moan Matatabi's name in your sleep!' Naruto could not help the blush from the reminder of some of his old wet dreams involving his old teammate. Thankfully Kurama quieted down.

" **Agree to leave the past in the past regarding this?"** To Naruto it sounded like Kurama was embarrassed, but he eagerly said deal. **"Fine, I'm going back to sleep."** Snores put his words into action.

Naruto finished placing the food on the table as Rias came back wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, damp and clinging to her skin showing Rias just had a shower. Naruto could not help but notice the way the clothing clung tight. How was is she was sexier with more clothes on! Naruto should have probably paid more attention to Jiraiya when he talked about women.

"Where you get the bath robe from?" Naruto had no bathrooms, and it was a solid enough excuse when he took a longer than normal look, right?

"From home, I got a staying over pack filled with things like soap, clothes and other things I may need." Naruto was glad he added Rias' energy signature to his ward seal last night so she can freely enter and leave, best part he did it without her knowing so no annoying questions.

Rias and Naruto enjoyed their meal as they talked about the anime they watched last night, the conversation lasting the walk to school.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Upon entering the familiar forest, Rias' peerage was greeted by a serious man child, who looked like an old Ash from pokemon. Upon hearing the start of a weird over the top intro, Naruto tuned him out and began feeling the forest around him.

This place had a pure feel of nature, and Naruto loved it, everywhere else had some other feeling, like the oily presence of a city. This place nature truly ruled. Upon noticing the group walking away, Naruto followed. What followed next seemed like a comedy sketch to Naruto. Issei looking for a pretty girl type familiar, but crying over every suggestion since the water undine with more muscle mass and definition than the fourth Hokage. Naruto had to agree, that couldn't be a girl, but wisely choose to say nothing.

Soon Naruto tuned out Issei and the familiar masters arguments over familiars as he tried to sense if anything felt right to him.

" **If it's a fox I will kill you."** Suppressing his chuckle Naruto kept looking around, but staying close to the group.

Soon Naruto felt something, and noticing it was coming towards the group shouted a warning as he jumped back. Immediately all the girls, was covered in green slime, and when Kiba tried to help he got his face covered in the stuff. Thankfully his mouth was exposed showing he could breath. The familiar master had a perverted look on his face, and upon seeing what was happening to the girls, Naruto promptly knocked him out.

The slime was slowly eating through the girls clothes, not showing any harm to the girls themselves, and as the slime worked its way to reaching a sensitive spot, such as a nipple, the girls started to moan. Issei was staring with a blood waterfall dropping from his nose. Naruto immediately placed his boot at the back of Issei's head and buried Issei's face in the floor. Peeping on random girls, sure, but this was wrong, question is, how to fix it. The sound of four girls erotically moaning wasn't helping him think.

The problem resolved itself, when blue lightning vaporised all the slime, leaving the girls left in a few pieces of clothes, although they all was happy to find they still had panties at least. A small blue dragon flew in, before resting on Asia's shoulder.

"Ah, a sprite dragon, those are really rare." A now recovered familiar master spoke, seemingly unfazed from when Naruto knocked him out, the resilience of perverts. "And you are really lucky it seemed like this one likes you, and you must tame them when their young."

Soon the group was decent, with Naruto giving his jacket and shirt to Akeno and Rias, while Issei and Kiba both gave their jackets to Asia and Koneko. Asia, led by Rias, incanted the words to bind a familiar to a devil, and as she spoke, Naruto saw the seal building around the small dragon. Once she was done, the dragon flew up to be cuddled by Asia.

"Rassei, stop that it tickles." Asia giggled as the newly named Rassei rubbed it's head against Asia's cheek.

"Rassei?" Issei asked. Asia just nodded.

"A mix between lightning and Issei's name." Asia said rather softly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Issei just grinned and walked over to pet Rassei.

"Nice to meet yo-URK" Issei was shocked by Rassei the second he got within touching distance.

"He seems like a male, and male dragons, no matter the type, do not like others of the same gender." The familiar master chimed in. Soon Naruto swears somebody must be writing a comedy skit as Issei tried to hit the little dragon, with Asia dodging and Rassei shocking Issei while being told of by Asia.

Naruto just rubbed his temples, Familiars seemed like a headache. And by the end of the night, neither Naruto or Issei had one. Naruto did not care, but Issei quickly went back to moping about the perverted slime he wanted as a pet.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto walked out out of the shower, his training was beginning to show respectable results. Thanks to his devil reincarnation, his reserves of were building up faster, he had now mastered water walking again and his reserves was on the edge between high chunin and low jounin. His study into seals was coming along nicely as well, and while he had yet to learn any more seals, it was more on understanding how seal matrixes worked and interacted with each other he was learning at the moment.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, he laid on top of his bed, thinking of his future, Naruto was not normally prone to self-thought. But for a change he had the time to do so. Honestly for the first time in a long time Naruto was without a goal, his dream of being Hokage, bring peace to the elemental nations like Jiraiya wanted, none of his old goals are possible.

Before Naruto could focus more on his thoughts he was distracted as a red seal appeared on his bedroom floor and Rias appeared, wearing some incredible sexy black lace underwear. Naruto could not help but appreciate how it enhanced Rias already sinfully beautiful body. The look in her eye however is what held Naruto's attention, he could not quite place it, but the look was powerful and hungry. Naruto thought he might have an idea on the emotion when Rias walked over, her hips swaying and entrancing Naruto along with the sway of her breasts.

Before he could ask a question on what was happening, Rias was straddling him, leaning over and pulling her hair to one side, Rias captured Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. Naruto could not close his eyes as he stared into Rias, their tongue's battling inside their mouths, the way the moonlight hit the veil of Rias hair made bathed them in silvery red light, enhancing the green slithers in Rias' eyes, the red making her ruby lips shine.

Feeling Rias taking his hands, one placed on her breast, the other on her hip as she started to rub her warm core along Naruto's stiffening shaft something inside Naruto snapped and before either knew it, Naruto flipped Rias so she was on her back as Naruto worked his way trailing kisses down Rias neck and collarbone.

Her bra stopping her trailing any more kisses down her skin, Naruto leaned back to take once more in the beauty of Rias under the moonlight, she took it as another idea, leaning slightly forward, she quickly removed and discarded her bra, her chest heaving, as she slowly lifted her arms forward to pull Naruto's head closer, he could not remember a more beautiful sight in his life and soon, all thought left Naruto as Rias claimed his lips once more.

 **(Lemon start!)(AN:** if this gets the story removed, I will edit all lemon scenes out, and have the removed parts on AFF. **)**

Soon, Rias started to grind once more against Naruto, rubbing her pantie covered core against his strained boxers, her big soft breasts against his muscled chest as their tongues fought for dominance. Rias lost as Naruto bucked his hips once, causing stimulation to Rias' clit. Taking his chance, Naruto began once more trailing kisses along Rias flawless skin.

Moving his head down to her breasts, he began to trail kisses all over her boob in a spiral pattern, slowly working his way towards her nipple and hearing her moans, moved to her other breast before reaching her nipple, Rias' moan of disappointment bringing a smile to his lips as he continued to tease her.

Rias clearly had enough, as she grabbed his head all all but forced her nipple into his mouth, not going to complain, Naruto used his other hand to fondle her other breasts as he sucked on her nipple. Feeling her hips buckling, and because of the position Rias was unable to grind against him, Naruto took his spare hand and began to stroke slowly over Rias' groin.

Naruto slowly trailed his fingers all over her black underwear, silky smooth, and as he found the nub he was looking for, began to trace circles around it. All he could hear now was the erotic moans of Rias, changing his mouth to her other breasts, Naruto took his hand and placed it in her panties.

The silky feeling of Rias skin made her panties feel coarse, her warmth invigorated him, and her wetness made his hand slide so easily up and down her slit. Working up his tempo, Naruto was loving the way Rias body was starting to rub up against him as much as possible, his face pressed tight against her breasts. Taking a finger, he slipped it inside Rias dripping hole, giving him a long drown out moan. Building up his tempo, Naruto looked up at Rias, their eyes locked, Naruto took her nipple between his teeth and lightly biting, began to pump a second finger in and out of Rias.

Naruto and Rias stared each other, but before long, Rias threw her head back against the bed as her core quivered under Naruto's touch and his hand get a lot wetter and Rias' warmth tightened around his fingers. Rias' stifled moan still her loudest yet. As Rias once more locked eyes with Naruto, he was mesmerised by how the sheer passion in those eyes made them glow prettier than anything Naruto ever saw before. And before Naruto knew it, he was once more on his back, although somehow his boxers was removed. Opening his mouth to talk, Rias just placed a finger against his lips. Shaking her head, she leaned in close, her mouth moved next to his ear.

"No talking, just enjoy this." Rias huskily said, as she began to trail kisses down Naruto's neck, along his muscled chest and toned abs. Naruto figured out what she planned just as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Tossing her hair to one side, Rias began trailing kisses along the side of his shaft, before licking along the underside. Naruto could not help but moan at the erotic sight and feelings spreading through his body.

Soon Rias began to softly suckle upon his tip, her eyes locked on Naruto, as she began to suck harder and harder, taking more and more of him in her mouth, soon, she reached her limit of bout half his cock in her mouth before hitting the entrance to her throat. Using her hands to rub along the rest of her shaft and play with his balls, she began to pick up speed sucking up and down as much as she could get into her mouth. Soon Naruto and Rias felt his balls starting to tighten, so with a pop sound, Rias let him free from her mouth.

Shifting, Rias wrapped her large tits around Naruto's cock, her saliva and his pre-cum providing the lubricant as she began to rub her breasts all over his length, and despite the size of her tits, Naruto's head was still always free, so when Rias could, she licked and sucked on his head. It was not long before Naruto's ball tightened once more as he let out a long moan and his cock twitching fiercely, Rias knowing what was coming, wrapped her lips around his head as he unloaded his sperm into her mouth.

Naruto looked back to Rias, just to see her finish swallowing his seed, and licking her now swollen ruby lips. Rias moved herself up, so Naruto's cock was resting between her slit, although not softening, she began to grind against Naruto, hoping to keep him hard, Naruto, being the stamina freak he is, never even began to go soft. Moving forward Rias claimed Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss, Naruto absent-mindedly noticing he could not taste anything of his seed or cock that was just in her mouth. With that slight hesitation out of the way, the began to kiss furiously as Rias grinded against Naruto.

Rias pulled back, a string of saliva temporarily connecting their mouths. Reaching down to grab his cock, Rias lifted her hips, and guessing her intentions Naruto grabbed her hips to stop her, his eyes asking the question his brain refused to speak aloud. Rias just kissed him once more, weakening his grip on her, and before Naruto knew it, he was balls deep inside Rias, as she threw her head back in a long throaty moan.

Rias began to sway her hips, rubbing still against Naruto as she got used to his size, and feeling Naruto's eyes on her, she once more locked eyes on him, as she began to erotically sway, giving Naruto a new meaning to the word lap dance. When she lifted a breast to lightly bite her own nipple, Naruto could not hold back anymore. Rolling her over so he was once more on top, he claimed Rias lip in a short fierce kiss, before pulling back and staring into her eyes. Soon, Naruto took the lead, and began to slowly pull out of Rias, the friction causing them both to moan lewdly.

Once more capturing her gaze with his, Naruto began to work up his tempo, every time he he was fully inside her, he took a moment to enjoy the sensation as she rolled her hips. Unable to hold back any more, Naruto kissed her as he let loose, building up his speed until him and Rias could no longer kiss, each focused on just enjoying the moment.

Naruto could feel his orgasm building, and as he looked once more in Rias' now dark eyes, he held it in, his speed kicking up another notch, Rias could not take it, climaxing and her walls tightening around Naruto. Naruto would not stop, and as he kept hammering Rias sensitive pussy after her most recent orgasm, she was soon near another, but this time, when she climaxed, she came harder them she ever had before, and the tightness around Naruto was too much as he buried himself balls deep and unleashed his load inside of her.

Naruto took in the panting form of Rias beneath him, his still hard penis resting comfortably inside her. Naruto could not make his mind up, of which imagery of Rias was more beautiful to him of that night. Just deciding Rias herself was the most beautiful women he ever laid eyes on, he began to kiss down her neck, her skin glistening and looking so inviting.

Before he got far, Rias pushed him away, and climbed out of bed. Naruto was confused, but as Rias walked to the doorway, her hips swaying and not a single drop of his seed falling out of her, Rias looked over her shoulder.

"Come on big boy, we need to clean up in the shower." With that she walked through the door, and Naruto needing no more invitation began to follow, his eyes staring as her tight round ass swayed back and front.

As Rias climbed into the shower, and began to turn it on, Naruto could not hold back, moving forward her grabbed her breasts from behind once more claiming her neck with his lips as his cock rested between her ass cheeks. Rias just moaned as the warm water started to hit her and rubbed her ass up and down his shaft. Naruto just moaned into her neck as he played with her breasts, her ass cheeks tight around his cock and the warm water just reaching his cock after travelling down her body.

Rias, eager to move forward, turned round to face Naruto, who moaned as he cock was no longer nestled between her cheeks. Rias, letting out a husky chuckle, showed some incredible flexibility as she lifted her leg and rest it on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto placed a hand on the wall behind her to help stabilize her. Rias, pulling Naruto closer by his cock guided him to the hole she wanted him in next. The hole in question made Naruto hesitant and as he tried to speak, Rias silenced him with her mouth.

"Shut up and Fuck me!" Rias growled out, Naruto began to slowly push into Rias tight ass, the only hole he had yet to fuck that night. But the growl once more brought forth the side he rarely shown, the animal side of him, the devil in Naruto or the fox, he now longer knew and no longer cared, all he cared about was fucking this beautiful girl moaning in need in front of him. Letting out a grunt as he reached as far as he could into her incredibly tight ass, her upraised leg on his shoulder making it even tighter, he slowly eased out. Despite his highly aroused state, some of Jiraiya's lessons stayed.

Seeing the slightly pained look on her face, Naruto began to kiss once more on her neck, and finding a spot that made her moan, began to suckle on it as he worked his way once more back inside her. Rias pulled his head up to stare into his eyes once more.

"Stop with this slow stuff." Fiercely kissing him, she pulled back, her eyes clouded in arousal. "And fuck me hard!" she growled out. Lifting her other leg up to his shoulder, Naruto just smirked. Rias had no clue.

"Remember. You asked for this." and with that Naruto went wild, his speed going from teasingly slow to top speed in an instant. At least Rias thought that was his top speed, but as he kept getting faster, and her first climaxed rip through her, Rias once more threw her head back, and Naruto claimed his spot on her neck once more.

Rias just relaxed, nothing else she could do as Naruto's strong arms held her in place as he finally did what she asked, but as she felt another orgasm ripple through her and Naruto not slowing down at all, she wondered what kind of animal she unleashed in him. Feeling him unload she thought he was done as he stopped. She could not be more wrong.

Naruto while keeping Rias on his cock, span her round, and holding her legs up, walked out of the shower to his full length mirror, Rias sight was filled, her wet glistening body held open, her asshole stretched with Naruto's cock buried in it. And then Naruto started to hammer into her again.

Rias could not take her eyes away as she got exactly what she asked, her body going crazy as Naruto fucked her silly, and she loved it. Turning her head to Naruto, she started to kiss him as he kept up his speed pounding into her. Soon like all things, their must be an end. And Naruto was done as he unleashed his fourth and final load inside of her.

"How about we actually use to shower to clean up before going to sleep." Naruto said into Rias ear, and as they washed each other, careful not to stimulate each other too much, both had one thought as they fell asleep, best night ever.

All the while a silver haired maid wondered where Rias was and why she could not find her.

 **(Lemon End)**

When Naruto awoke in the morning, he could find no trace of Rias, nothing except a note on his night stand, which upon reading told Naruto that Rias had to leave to deal with some urgent business and that she would see him at the clubhouse later. Naruto being a shinobi always grew up with bed partners having to slip away at random times for a mission, did not find it odd, and instead get ready for his day, a smile stuck on his face as he remembered last night.

 **AN:** well, I did want to get the riser meeting in this chapter, but as it was already my longest chapter yet, I decided to leave it at that, but next chapter will involve Riser and the issue he will brin up between Naruto and Rias, also reading a DxD fanfic, I realised how lacking my other chapters are, and I am currently editing them to make them less rushed, and all edits should be done as I finish the Riser arc, I will tell you when they are edited.

As always please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Banished Shinobi**

 **Summary:** Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem.

 **AN:** OK I looked back over my previous chapters, and beyond fixing some minor mistakes, I cant think of anything to add, the scenes some people are mad at for me skipping Naruto is simply not apart of, nor will he be part of them, so yeah, I tried, but to everyone else, hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Four:  
Devil Fox vs Perverted Pheonix **

As Naruto entered the clubhouse, he noticed everybody was already there, looking more serious than usual, and a unfamiliar silver haired woman in a maid outfit, Naruto could sense the raw power inside her. Easily above Kage level. On guard Naruto took his normal spot, wondering what the hell was going on.

As in answer to his thoughts, a transport seal appeared in the clubroom, not the normal Gremory one, but this one had the image of a flaming bird styled onto it, and the accompanying bird cry and flames gave Naruto a fair idea on what type of bird it was supposed to be, soon a blonde hair man appeared, wearing a wine red suit and white shirt, as he turned he had a tear trough's under his eyes like Itachi, but the sheer arrogance rolling of him made Naruto scrap any comparisons of Itachi to this man.

"Rias my darling, how are you doing." The newly arrived man spoke, something about him just instantly pissed Naruto off and ruined the good mood he had all day. Riser moved to sit on the empty couch, Akeno doing her duty poured him a cup of tea. "Rias why don't you join me." Rias looked at the silver haired woman next to her, who gave the slightest nods, and with a sigh sat down next to Riser. "Akeno, your tea is delicious as always." Akeno gave her thanks, before moving to stand by the couch Issei, Asia and Koneko was sat on. Naruto noticed how Riser's eyes followed the slight bounce of Akeno's breasts.

Naruto knew his type immediately, power mad noble born who was a massive pervert and used to getting everything he wanted, Naruto would not eat ramen for a year if he was wrong. Although when the man started to smell Rias' hair and stroke her thigh, Naruto had to use all his willpower to not go over their and beat the man to death. Rias smacked both hands away.

"Riser enough! While we are engaged you know I do not want this marriage or you touching me." Rias said, more spite in her voice than Naruto ever heard from her, as she moved back to sit partially on the edge of her desk. The now named Riser just chuckled.

"Rias, no matter what you want, this has always been your fate since our parents signed the contract, it's for the betterment of the Devils after all." Riser said with smug arrogance dripping from his words. "Soon that virgin body will be all mine." Naruto was currently rampaging in his brain, Kurama quiet as he never saw his container like this before, however his body stayed perfectly still. Riser got up and tried to smell Rias hair again, before Rias hand was engulfed in her power of destruction.

"Enough! Rias' stubbornness was expected, so the Maou's and your parents have offered Rias a chance to get out of this marriage." This caught all attentions, and stopped Naruto from his inner rampage.

"What, what chance have I got Grayfia?" Rias asked, the hope in her voice clear to all.

"You, if you choose, can null the arrangement if you can beat Riser in a rating game." Riser's laugh interrupted the room as he fell back on the couch.

"This must be a joke, Rias has 7 members, while." With a snap of his fingers another transport seal appeared, this one larger than the other. "I have a full set, and yet to be beaten in a Rating Game" Soon, the part of the room behind Riser was filled with a variety of girls, from a mature women in a revealing dress, to some young twins. A full peerage, Naruto noticed Issei drooling.

"Why is he drooling" Riser commentated, sounding disgusted as he motioned towards Issei. Rias just sighed.

"His dream is to have a harem of his own, your peerage is basically his dream." Rias explained. Riser with a smirk, motioned to one his peerage members to sit next to him, the mature women in the revealing dress, as she did, Riser began to openly fondle her breast and kiss her.

Naruto could not follow much more, he was stuck trying to figure out how this piece of shit was engaged to Rias, he noticed Issei get up angrily, his words Naruto did not hear, but a girl, around Koneko's age shot forward, burying a short staff into Issei's gut and knocking him down to the floor. That was it for Naruto, his killing intent flooded the room, and unlike his chakra or his body, killing intention is powered by one's experience, and desire to kill, making Naruto's intent enough to stun even Grayfia momentarily.

"You, you are trash." Naruto uttered standing up. Naruto noticed Grayfia's power being drawn up, a slight chill to the air.

"That's enough!" Grayfia commanded, Naruto just ignored her as he walked to the door.

"And you will never marry Rias." With that Naruto slammed the door behind him, he needed to get out of their before he lost control, something he feared ever since he hurt Jiraiya in his training trip. He need to find a spot to calm down and blow off some energy.

 **Banished Shinobi**

When Naruto awoke, he felt drained, as he struggled to lift his head he looked around, his normal training ground so to speak, was in ruins. Most of the tree's reduced to fine sawdust, a big pile he laid on, with deep gouges in the earth. Naruto just chuckled, in his anger his wind element lost control, but now he could feel it again.

His control over wind was back. If control can really be called to the sheer destruction wind jutsu can unleash.

Naruto's smiled as he slowly got up, pain and exhaustion straining his body and will to move, but he knew he had to go home, eat and recover, so with painful slowness, he began to drag himself home, Kurama already using a small part of his limited power to increase Naruto's healing.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto awoke late in the afternoon the next day, feeling well enough to move normally, he had yet to move, despite everything, he knew he had to talk to Rias, but he didn't know how he felt, and for the first time since his arrival, Naruto felt true loneliness, as he had nobody to turn to.

Before he had people to guide and help him, his friends and family, but now, all he had left was Kurama.

" **Naruto."** Kurama began softly, feeling how confused and turbulent his friend and partner's emotion was. **"They may not be with you here physically, but their lessons and will you already know. Move forwards, and always stick to your way."** Naruto was just staring up at Kurama, his tail count now back up to two, being pulled into his mindscape as Kurama talked.

"Well, I got nothing to lose." Naruto said, turning to look at the floor, a kicking a random stone, Naruto turned to look to the sky. "Mum, Dad, what would you think of Rias." was Naruto's parting words as he fazed from his mindscape.

Waking up, Naruto cleaned himself up and got dressed before walking to the ORC, he had some thinking to do.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto could not believe his eyes, he entered the club house and it was dark, walking through and turning on the lights, he reached the clubroom to find it empty. He did not know how to react, so closing the door he went to the only place he could think of to find answers.

The student Council.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Upon Arriving to the student council room he knocked on the door, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts but his goal clear, find out where Rias was, a blonde hair teen opened the door, wearing the normal school uniform.

"How can we help you." He asked.

"Is Sona in? I need to ask her something about Rias." Naruto just stated.

"Saji let him in." A female voice instructed, when Saji stepped out the way, it was revealed to be Sona, sat at her desk, the rest of the room empty. "What you do need to know Naruto." Naruto was not surprised she knew he name as he walked up to her desk.

"Where has Rias gone?" Sona just sighed, and pushed her glasses up before folding her hands in front of her, her pose reminding Naruto of Shikamaru.

"She and her peerage has gone on a training camp, Riser gave her ten days to train, I am surprised to see you her, I thought you left with her." Naruto just stood there, unable to process all that at once.

"Is their any way you can contact her?" Naruto asked, cursing the fact he didn't get a phone or some other way to contact her. Sona just shook her head.

"No, Nor do I know exactly where she has gone, I would guess a Gremory household retreat, but that can be any number of places." Sona just looked up at Naruto, unknowing of the thoughts racing through his mind, his face and posture tight but unreadable. "If I do get in contact with her, I will let her know you are wanting to talk to her." Naruto just nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto just walked out, he had some shopping to do.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto tried going to everybody's house, after sneaking into the school records, every house was empty, but Issei's and Asia's who had Issei's parent, after they told him he was away on a school trip, Naruto just gave them his contact information and left.

After Naruto appeared home, he placed all he bought on the table, some things was for contact like his new phone, but most of it was for his plan to beat Riser, so he got to work. No matter what was happening with him and Rias, he would not let her be stuck with a jerk like that.

With the poof of a familiar clone appearing, the two Naruto's got to work.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto was searching the clubhouse, after coming in to get the book on creatures to learn about pheonixes, just in case Riser had more than just a symbolic connection to the creature, he decided to look around. Who knows he might find something to lead him to Rias.

What he found made his blood boil, he found her dairy. Although it didn't say where she had gone, it was her thoughts on the night she revived him, and the night they lay together, and altogether, Naruto was beyond pissed. With calmness that surprised himself, Naruto placed the dairy back, grabbed the book he came from, and left.

That night the training ground expanded further as Naruto destroyed more tree's.

 **Banished Shinobi**

It has been ten days, ten days of Naruto preparing, for what he did not know exactly, but after receiving a message from Sona, Naruto giving his number to her when he told her he was taking the time off, Rias having technically signing him out already.

It was a message with a link, upon opening it was shown a video, a recording of the match between Rias and Riser, and while Rias did well, and nearly beat Riser, it was as Naruto worried, Riser had extreme regeneration like a phoenix. In the end, Riser just beat everybody down with his ability to survive anything and deal out damage through his flames. His physical strength decent as well.

Naruto just went to the student council, Sona had to know more.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto did not catch Sona, but Saji as he locked up the student council room, apparently Sona was elsewhere and Saji was about to join her, but Naruto did find out Issei and Asia was back home, from Issei's parents calling him as he left the school.

This was why Naruto was currently stood at the door way to Issei' room, Issei sat in his boxer, his left arm completely covered by his sacred gear, Asia in her nun outfit holding a box with three objects, a book, a necklace with a cross, and a bottle of water. In his normal hand Issei was holding a piece of a paper, one part a message, another a seal.

And if Naruto guessed the seal correctly, it was a transport, that on top of the part of the message he could see, was an invitation.

"What's going on Issei." Naruto said, his voice and posture very monotone and tense, Naruto thought he sorted his thoughts, but seeing them again brought back how alone he felt, pushing it to the side, Naruto just continued talking. "Well?"

"Ah Naruto." Issei and Asia was startled, apparently deep in thought to not notice Naruto appear, which was fair as he was quiet. "I just got an invite to Rias reception party, was just figuring out what I'm going to do." This caught Naruto off guard.

"What do you mean." This caused Naruto to see a side of Issei rarely shown, his passion.

"Cause we can not leave Buchou to a Jerk like Riser!" Issei said, his voice and eyes shouting his passion on the subject. "I got a plan, using my new left Dragon arm." Issei ignored Naruto's response of what. "And the ability it gives me, I will use boost to use these holy objects to beat Riser, his devil weakness stopping him healing from it." That caught Naruto's attention, they could stop his healing could they? "And using this invitation I can crash the reception and fight Riser for Rias." Issei eye's blazed with the fury of his inner dragon, Naruto just smiled, and with a quick swipe took the invite from Issei.

"Not so fast." Naruto took the box of holy objects with a thank you, Asia to polite to say no, and sealed them in a scroll. "It's my turn." Naruto said as he turned away. Looking back over his shoulder he said to Issei. "Get dressed, we have a party to crash." And with a smile Naruto walked away to wait outside.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto, Issei and Asia appeared in a circular room, Issei dressed in his school clothes for some reason. Upon opening the door, they walked down a well let and highly decorated hall way. Following some signs left out for guests to find the part, the soon came across a large double door, a few guards outside.

Naruto did not stop, and upon reaching the guards, Issei burst forward, he gauntlet shouting BOOST as he smacked a fist into the first guard, knocking several threw the door. Issei been boosting since he arrived, giving him the strength to do that hit. Following up with a few more hits, Issei knocked out all the guards.

Naruto walked out, the ballroom full of nobles silent in their fancy wear. Naruto ignored them, his eyes focused purely on Rias and Riser stood up on a podium. Riser's face turned into a snarl.

"Guards! Get rid of this low class trash." Riser ordered, angered at Naruto for interrupting his speech. Naruto did not break stride, not only Issei, but Kiba, Koneko and Akeno joined in, easily dispatching the guards leaving the way open for Naruto.

"Take your hands off Rias." Naruto said as he got right up to Riser's face. Riser, took his hands of Rias, only to try and hit Naruto, who moved to the side and grabbed Risers wrist, a voice interrupted them before it went any further, accompanied by a show of power that caught everybody's attention.

"Enough!" A red haired man called, a low red glow surrounding him, with the attention on him, the glow disappeared, easing up the pressure. "Good, now I cant let a fight break out, but I want to know what's going on." The red haired man was dressed in fancy black armour with gold trimming, his hair the same shade of red as Rias.

"Riser cannot marry Rias, I will not allow it." Naruto answered, and ignoring Riser's call of outrage, "First of he is a jerk, secondly. By your own old Laws, I'm already married to Rias." This caused shocks of outrage to erupt around the room and stun everybody, while Rias just paled, knowing what Naruto found out.

"Care to explain further." The red haired man asked. Before Naruto had a chance, Rias spoke.

"Brother, sorry Lord Lucifer, if you would allow me to explain." Rias began, her voice unsteady as she ready herself to explained what she did. "As I tried to revive Naruto, none of my evil pieces worked, so I did the only thing I knew to help him." Rias turned to look at Naruto and looked him the eyes. "The old way, where I share a part of my soul, reviving him into a Devil, engaging us so to speak." Rias turned to look back at her brother.

"I did it initially just as one way, however extreme, to avoid this marriage with Riser." Rias explained, before looking back at Naruto. "But every time I spent with Naruto, I felt more at ease, and as I began to know him more, realised how great he was, carefree, relaxed, peaceful and so much more. So I did the final part, I gave my virginity to Naruto, not only restoring my soul, but making him a full devil and by the old law. Married." Naruto was stunned, all his thoughts was out the window, he did not know how to react to this, Rias' eyes showed her emotions all to clear. Thankfully Rias' brother broke the silence to give Naruto something to focus on.

"Well, we got a problem." said man began to think, or at least pretend to. "The only way this can be sorted if with a duel, it's an old law issue, it has to be settled by the old laws, The winner has the hand of Rias in marriage, the loser must give up all other claims or ties." With this the red haired man turned to Naruto. "That said, it is a new devil vs an experienced high class devil, plus as he was technically legally married, I feel compelled to offer an additional prize to Naruto should he win."

It took him a moment, but with a brief suggestion by Kurama, Naruto had his answer.

"I want to make a new pillar house, take over one of the dead one's with no family members left alive, just the titles, the land I could care less for, and be classed as a high class devil." Naruto stated, he knew he pissed a lot of people of, and when it comes to political power, it always helps to have some.

"Done! Let us go a viewing area and get you two to that battlefield." Lord Lucifer said, before leading everybody out.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto and Riser stood apart, Riser removing his white jacket leaving him topless as they stood on the sands of a giant arena. Naruto wore nothing but black pants tucked into black boots, both a part of his plan to destroy Riser

"When I'm done with you low class trash, I will take Rias and make her forget about you as I ravage her body again and again." Riser taunted, hoping to get a rise out of Naruto, he got what he wanted, as with a call of 'Start' from Grayfia, the referee of the duel, Naruto disappeared. Riser looked around. "What's this, you're a cowards who can only hide?" Riser sneered out, trying to find any location of the other blonde.

"You think your a match for me?" Naruto's voice called from everywhere at once, while the real Naruto was setting up his plan, hidden behind a pillar as he unsealed items from his scrolls, the action hidden from the spectators view. "You think your worthy of Rias?" Naruto asked, as he used shunshin once more to appear behind Riser, landing a fierce kick to the middle of his back, launching him in the air, appearing above him Naruto landed a heel kick to Risers face sending him rocketing back into the ground. Naruto landed a safe distance from Riser.

"You" Riser growled out, as he picked himself up "TRASH!" With a roar wings of flame exploded from Riser's back as from his hands he launched a multitude of fireballs. Naruto just smirked, which was seen by Riser, before he moved. Weaving back and forth through the fireballs, getting closer to Riser, Riser kept upping the speed he fired his fireballs, Naruto suddenly appeared, a Hiraishin kunai in his hand, the only one he had left. With quick speed, Naruto appeared all around Riser, slashing him all over, dodging back as Riser's flames erupted around him to heal him, Naruto just launched the kunai into the bonfire that was Riser.

The kunai pierced Riser's gut as the flames died down, revealing a pissed of Riser turning to Naruto. Naruto, channelling chakra down some ninja wire, showed one of its lesser known abilities, with chakra, the ninja wire stick out small barbs that with a bit of wind chakra sliced through a lot of things. Riser's flesh was one of them as Naruto moved the wire like a whip, slicing Riser to pieces, his regeneration unable to stop the ninja wire, as it was mad fire resistant so moves like dragon flame could work. However Naruto pulled the kunai back, and sealed it up again.

"Is this all you got?" Naruto asked sounding bored. While Riser had some impressive fire power with his fire magic, and his regeneration was annoying, Naruto could see why his enemies hated fighting him, so far Riser showed little actual combat skills. Riser, pissed beyond anything in his life, erupted in flames, sending dirt flying from him and he channelled a lot of power into a magic seal above him.

"TAKE THIS! WILDFIRE PHOENIX!" Riser roared, and from his seal appeared a large golden phoenix, its wingspan easily 20 foot wide and its body 10 foot long. With a fierce cry the phoenix started moving towards Naruto at impressive speeds. Naruto waited until he was about to be hit, and shunshined away.

The phoenix crashed into the ground, causing an explosion of flame and dirt, before it flew up and with another cry, tried to dive bomb Naruto again, with a curse, Naruto began running in the stands, weaving to dodge the fireballs Riser was firing from the centre of the arena.

'Kurama idea's?' Naruto asked his partner, unsure of how to take care of the rampaging fire spell behind him.

" **Just one, but it's going to hurt."** Naruto just sighed. 'When does it ever not hurt?' Naruto asked as he listened to Kurama's plan, changing course, Naruto began to run straight at Riser, his legs charged with chakra to give him that extra speed. Slowing down as he got closer to Riser, in part because it was getting harder to dodge the fireballs the closer he got, Naruto waited till the phoenix was right on top of him, before shunshining behind Riser and launching him into his Phoenix with a kick.

Riser just flew through the phoenix apparently unhurt. With option A out of the window, Naruto turned to face the phoenix, and just before it crashed into him, Kurama's golden chakra surrounded Naruto's form, the timing of his cloak and the phoenix hitting him meant nobody saw him transform.

Grabbing the burning core inside the phoenix's chest the flames only blistering his skin through the bijuu cloak, Naruto physically ripped the magic construct apart. Using Kurama's chakra, he dispersed the flames around him, as the rest faded, leaving Naruto stood there, looking unhurt as the phoenix burned out around him. His limited clothing only slightly singed, it was the only fire resistant clothes he could find.

Riser and the spectators stood their in awe, Naruto taking one of the Phenix families strongest spells, and standing their unhurt, the wildfire phoenix is supposed to hunt its pray until it's dead or overpowered. The fact Naruto took it head on with no apparent injuries set the first piece of doubt in Riser's mind, and he hated it.

With a roar of primal rage, Fire erupted from Riser, soon covering all free space of the artificial dimension in flames. For two minutes Riser forced his flames to consume everything, and when he finally stopped, out of breath and tired, the arena was in ruins, everything was black, cracked and crumbling, with no sound of Naruto. Riser believing he won, started to smirk.

"Is that really all you got?" Naruto's voice called from everywhere. "One or two techniques, and then just your inherited powers?" Riser was turning left and right, looking for the origin of the voice. "Pathetic, I will end this now."

With that, several explosions erupted around Riser, as a dozen smoke like forms fly into the air. Naruto had one thought before he unleashed his attack. 'thank you Tenten.' "Multiple Rising Dragons!" Naruto called, the smoke like forms having a dragon face now, as they opened their mouths, Naruto and his clones hidden in the dragons head unleashed their weapon barrage.

At first glance the weapons was simple wooden kunai, as Naruto could not find a good blacksmith, but Naruto did not need metal kunai for this purpose. Each kunai was engraved with explosive seals.

To the spectators the dragons rained glowing shards down on Riser, which upon contact began to explode, soon Riser was nothing more than a screaming ball of flames as the constant barrage of explosive kunai constantly ripped him to shreds.

Soon Naruto had to stop, 1200 kunai was unleashed, ripping apart Riser constantly for just over a minute. As the technique was ending and the smoke dragons started disappearing, Naruto appeared a few feet from Riser.

"You was never a challenge to me." Naruto started as he took a slow walk to a very afraid Riser, Naruto and Kurama focusing all their killing intent on him, making Riser see a giant red slitted eyes and a fanged mouth behind Naruto, his fear giving it a draconic face. "But I will give you a taste of my full power." With that, Kurama's chakra returned, covering Naruto in its golden flames, but because of Kurama's current weakness, that was all he could call upon, and not for very long.

"Do you know what this is." Naruto asked, holding up a vial. "This is holy water, and this will be your end." Riser could not help the him shake as sheer terror held him in its grip. "This and my favourite technique will be your end."

With that, Naruto made a rasengan with his hand holding the vial of holy water. The chakra shredding and discarding the vial as the holy water mixed and flowed with the rasengan, soon the rasengan was a bright white, the holy power of it causing Naruto's hand to feel prickly, he ignored it as Kurama healed him.

"Holy rasengan." Naruto said, his voice cold and quiet as he darted forward, directing his attack into Riser's face, who began to scream as his face was slowly grinded away and unable to heal due to the holy water inside of it. With a final push, Naruto launched his rasengan and Riser into a wall, where the rasengan exploded into a ball of light.

Riser was laid in a hole in the wall, his head and most of his body burning as he regeneration tried and failed to fix him, he did not move, or utter a sound.

"Riser Phenix has been Defeated." Grayfia called, as Riser's body faded away. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto let the bijuu cloak drop as he felt himself being teleported away.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto stepped out of the Medic ward, waving away the medics saying he was fine, which he was, now with a dark orange shirt over his chest. Following a guard who asked him to follow, Naruto was lead back to a room, with roughly half a dozen people in, including Rias, Lord Lucifer, and if Naruto guessed, Rias and Riser's parents.

"Naruto." began Lord Lucifer. "Mighty fine show you put on, may I asked where you learned those abilities?" Naruto just sighed, expecting this.

"Look, I understand your curious, but I am tired and had a hell of a week, so can we leave those certain questions till later."

"Fine, straight to the point then, as per the purpose of the duel, the engagement between Rias and Riser is nullified, however your additional request of becoming a pillar family is not so simple." Naruto was not surprised, politics is always a pain. "Before your worry, it can still happen, it just needs approval from the other Pillar families, and should it be declined, you can ask for something else, and should I be able to grant it, that will be your reward." Lord Lucifer turned to look at the two who Naruto guessed to be Riser's parents. "I believe you two wanted a quick word with him."

"Naruto." The male who looked like Riser but with a beard began, "First of, we are sorry for our sons rude behaviour, and we would like to say thank you." That caught Naruto off guard, he expected a family rivalry or something not an apology and a thank you. "Our son has always been extremely arrogant with his natural born gifts, hopefully this would open his eyes." Lord Phenix turned back to Lord Lucifer. "That is all, good bye, Lord Lucifer, Gremory's" With that, Lord and Lady Phenix left the room.

Naruto just realised he was now in a room with most of Rias' family, who knew he had sex with his daughter, one of which, being Lord Lucifer, was extremely powerful, Naruto was man enough to admit he was scared. A person he guessed was Rias' mother approached him, looking like Rias in every way but with brown hair. She seemed to look over Naruto.

"Hmm, not bad to look at." Naruto was confused, was she judging him? "Fairly strong in combat." Yep, he was being judged like a piece of meat to be bought for dinner. "How are your manners?"

"Decent, I can blend in normally with nobles." Naruto paused here. "Not counting differences between human and devil high class manners that is." Naruto turned to look Rias' mother in the eye. "But I don't really care for it." With a hmm, She turned back to the others.

"Come on dear, lets leave Rias and Sirzechs to finish up here." Turning back to Naruto, she gave him one last message on her way out. "And you must come to visit soon, so we can see how your manners truly are." Naruto had no idea how to react to that, so chose to just ignore it for now.

"Well, the Elders will be gathered for a council tomorrow." Sirzechs started. "So you'll know by then if you get your wish or not." Sirzechs got up and walked up to Naruto. "This is a seal that will activate at noon, bringing you to the underworld for the meeting, and if successful, receive your evil pieces." Sirzechs then handed Naruto another seal. "This, is a gift for you and Rias, enjoy your ride home." With that, Sirzechs and Grayfia left the room, leaving only Naruto and Rias. Silence filled the room as neither knew what to say.

Naruto just stood their seeing Rias and how stunning she looked in her white dress. Naruto, with a prompt from Kurama, just walked up and kissed her, which Rias happily returned.

"I don't know what is happening with us." Naruto said stopping the kiss. "But right now, I'm just glad your back, and not stuck with that jerk." Naruto then stared into Rias' eyes. "But no more lies, and no more disappearing acts, OK?" Rias just nodded, and Naruto claimed Rias' lips again.

 **Banished Shinobi**

After a few moments alone in each others company, Rias and Naruto walked out the room, to find Rias' Peerage waiting outside. With a cheer they all rushed to hug Rias and Naruto. After a while they all stood back.

"So you guys get in trouble for my entrance?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, it was mostly minor structure damage and medical treatment, which the Gremory's could easily afford to cover." Akeno answered, her purple dress and flowing dark hair giving her a mature look.

"That's a relief." Naruto did not want others getting in trouble for his actions.

"Who cares about all that, how did you beat Riser so easily?" Issei asked, awe written on his face.

So as they walked out of the castle, Naruto explained he used clones early on to burrow underground, to prepare for the multiple rising dragons, Naruto giving them the scrolls with the explosive kunai, then Naruto used his superior physical skills to anger Riser, as he needed him to use up his energy before he could finish him off. Waving off questions about his abilities and saving them for later, the group appeared outside.

"So, what is going on with you and Rias then." Issei asked. Naruto just stared at him before sighing.

"Technically we're married, but beyond that, we are unsure at the moment." Naruto said, pulling of the seal with his ride home. "Let's see what this is." With a brief burst of demonic energy, a Large Griffon appeared, causing Rias to give a girly squeal.

"It's Matthias, my brothers familiar." Rias said as she stroked its golden brown feathers. " I used to love riding him when I was younger." Matthias just cooed as it lowered its head for Rias to stroke.

"Go on you two." Akeno said. "Enjoy the ride back, we can make our own way." Naruto, just shrugged and with a quick jump, he lifted him and Rias to land on the saddle on the Griffon's back. Getting comfy Rias decided to sit in Naruto's lap. With a cry and a flap of its mighty wings, soon Naruto and Rias was soaring through the skies, everything getting smaller beneath them.

"Naruto." Rias said, getting his attention. "I can never truly say how sorry I am, but if you would give me a chance, I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Naruto just smiled.

"Right now Rias, I don't care for that." Naruto stopped taking in the site of Rias, the wind making her hair dance wildly in the wild, and her dress pressed tight around her. "All I care about right now, is that you're in my arms." Kissing her, Naruto and Rias noticed little else as they kissed all the way back to earth, and eventually to the ORC, where they teleported to Naruto' Room to enjoy their re-union with a night of crazy passionate sex.

 **AN: OK, first of, as the ending of this should tell you, I wont write every sex scene, and only Naruto's if I do write any. Secondly, Before you cry I made Naruto to strong after making him weak, go watch Riser's fight scenes, beyond basic fire abilities and regeneration, he isn't that strong. His rematch against Issei is little more than a brawl. Naruto just outwitted him, using his strengths to beat him.**

 **Other thing, how I resurrected Naruto, it was the main thing stopping me writing the story, and I will admit, the idea I got from another Naruto DxD fanfic, whose name I cannot remember, but I liked it and it gave me a way to turn Naruto into a devil, without him taking anybodies else spot in the peerage, which I dont want to do.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the epilogue so to speak of the Phenix arc, and before you all moan at how Naruto forgave Rias too easily, wait to you see the next chapter.**

 **As always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Banished Shinobi**

 **Summary:** Kaguya got the final laugh on Naruto, banishing him through space and time till he arrived at a forest outside Kuoh. How will Naruto survive in the world of the supernatural, when he arrived as weak as a Genin? Devil-Naruto, No slash/yaoi, NarutoxRias, IsseiHarem.

 **Chapter Five:  
Time to Train**

Naruto laid awake in his bed, staring at Rias as she slept, hugging her naked body close to Naruto's. Naruto knew he cared for Rias, but at the same time he was so angry at her for just leaving him in the dark, both in leaving him behind and what she exactly did to him, Naruto had no clue what he was going to do.

Naruto's emotions changed from love to hate regarding Rias, however her mere presence made it so the more negative emotions were diminished, he knew he could not ignore it, the time he had to fight and accept his own darkness proved that.

With a sigh Naruto climbed out of bed, Rias letting out a small moan at the loss of his body heat. Naruto had to get ready for the day, he had a meeting with the Elder Council today and a lot on his mind, with Riser no longer an issue, Naruto had less to distract him. As he stepped in the showers, Naruto tried to wash away his thoughts and emotions with the water and relax. He never liked Council meetings or politics in general, and with the mood he is in, he is going to piss some people off.

 **Banished Shinobi**

"Rias, out of curiosity is their anyway to annul our type of marriage?" Naruto asked as he and Rias was eating breakfast, the shocked and hurt look on Rias face made Naruto feel guilty, but he pressed on. "I am not saying I want to do it, but I was forced into this with no choice, I would like to know if there is an option to get out should I want to." Rias wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, Naruto almost crumbled to console her, but he needed to do this.

"Yes, the effects vary, but every time it feels like literal heartbreak for both involved, and if the revived person was a human before hand, he may lose his devil powers and die." Rias could not lift her eyes up from the table as she spoke. Naruto saw the tear fall from her eyes, his resolve crumbled, he moved to embrace Rias and rub her back.

"Hey, don't cry, I am not saying I want that, I..." Naruto just sighed, and made Rias look him in the eyes. "I care deeply for you, and in your presence I feel more at peace, but when I'm alone, all I can think is how you used me, and then left me without a word... I..." Naruto took a pause, no clue how to gather his thoughts. "Whatever happens with this meeting with the Elder council, I will need some time, to train and collect my thoughts. But I promise you this, and I always keep my promises, I will return." Naruto just kissed Rias, and walked up stairs to get dressed. If he turned back he would see the broken look on Rias' face, but he knew he could not look back, he had to move forward.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto walked into the council room, dressed in simple black dress pants and a dark orange button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He knew he should be presentable, he also didn't really care, so he went for a more smart casual look.

As Naruto looked around, he noticed the room was divided, in the middle across from the door was four black thrones, Lucifer and the other Maous sat upon them To each side, covered by darkness was where Naruto sensed, to his guess, the rest of the council. He also noticed no guards, but when two of the Maous are in the top ten of the most powerful in the world, Naruto doubted they needed them.

He had to admit, when Rias explained to him and Issei about the devil hierarchy, and the powers of the Maous, the title of super-devil sounded cool and lame. Although he was surprised Lady Leviathan was so young looking, and in a magical girl outfit with tits that rivalled Tsunade's. Naruto decided to ignore that for now. He turned his attention to Sirzechs as he began to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here today to see if you are worthy to found a new pillar family, an action which has never happened since the original founding." Sirzechs took a pause here. "However, the main thing the council needs to even consider it, is an inheritable power, such as the Bael's power of destruction or Phenix power of Regeneration. Do you have anything that can be considered such?" Naruto had no idea.

'Kurama?'

" **Pass of my power as potentially inheritable, it is possible, but I would not like to be sealed again, your bloodline or not."** Naruto considered how to pass of Kurama's power as a bloodline. A slight tweaking of the trust should do it. Naruto was covered in the golden flame aura of Kurama's power.

"This power I've had since birth, whether or not it can be inherited I do not know, my parents died they day I was born, and I never met a blood relative or heard of any living ones." The council could feel the power rolling of Naruto, easily high-class strength. "And it can get stronger, but it does not recover quickly, so it will be a waste to up the ante."

"Well, that certainly is impressive, and potentially good enough, so the additional conditions are thus, you will receive your status as a high-class devil, your power and defeat of Riser gives you that, so when you receive your evil pieces, you will have a month, then you will have a rating game vs a devil of our choosing, if you win that, we will discuss the other conditions, if not, well I explained how you can request a different reward from me for your defeat of Riser." Sirzechs stopped and looked around the council. "Anybody else got any questions for Naruto?"

"Where did you get your skills?"

"What was the attack you combined holy water with?"

"How did holy water not effect you?" Naruto was asked three questions at once from the hidden Eldars. Naruto just sighed.

"Most of my skills come from my godfather, who found me and raised me since I was 12, the attack is called Rasengan, it was a technique my father created, and taught my godfather, but incomplete, the complete version gains an attribute of something else, such as holy water, or others things such as fire and wind. As for why the holy water didn't effect me, it did, just to a reduced scale from my aura, which gives me increased healing, regardless of what effects me." Naruto saw no reason to lie, all he revealed was shown in the match against Riser, and they would find nothing of his birth or of Jiraiya.

"Well, that may give you a higher chance to found a Pillar if the Aura can just do that. Can it do anything else?" Sirzechs asked.

"Currently, nothing else as far as I'm aware, it just boosts me, strength, speed, healing, pretty much everything, not sure on demonic power as I have yet to learn any spells." Naruto explained, he would not reveal everything, he had to protect Kurama.

"So it works like a Queen evil piece then, just better as it improves more things such as healing." Sirzechs looked around the room. "If there are no more questions, Ajuka will take you to get your evil pieces." Sirzechs took a moment to see if any more questions appeared. "Very well then, meeting is over." Most of the council, including Sirzechs left with a transport seal, the only ones left was Naruto and one of the Maou's, who Naruto guessed to be Ajuka.

As Ajuka walked down to Naruto he was revealed in full. He was a tall handsome man with slicked back green hair and light blue eyes. His outfit was a long dark green robe, tied together around his neck with what looked like a golden belt, underneath he wore a white shirt and green skirt/bottom of a robe with a gold pattern on the front.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I am Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the Evil Pieces." A seal appeared at his feat. " If you would join me we will go to my lab." Naruto walked over next to him.

"Nice to meet you to." Naruto managed to say before the seal activated, the council room replaced by a similar sized room with three things in it, a small metal orb rising out of the ground, behind it was a larger metal orb connected to the ground and roof by a pipe and a computer next to it.

"This is the machine that creates the evil pieces." Ajuka started. "The small orb in front of you converts your power and makes it so the evil pieces are tied to you. Once done, the larger orb will open revealing your pieces."

"Honestly, expected it to be a lot more complicated than this." Ajuka just gave a dry chuckle, and with a wave of his hand the floor became transparent showing a massively complicated machine under the floor. "OK point made." The floor returned to normal.

"Before we create your evil pieces, we need to create a family crest for you." Ajuka said, moving to the computer with Naruto following.

"Family crest?"

"Yes, you've seen the Gremory, Phenix and Beelzebub magic seals right?" Naruto just nodded. "Each has a different image on it, in part to hide parts of the seal so its harder to copy, but after awhile it became like a fashion and it stuck. Anyway, this seal basis will be used by anybody you revive with your evil pieces and yourself, as you can no longer use the Gremory one, or technically never could. What do you want it took look like?"

"How did I use the Gremory transport spell then? Also ever seen a whirlpool?"

"Fitting for your surname." Ajuka's fingers blurred across the computers keyboard, and before Naruto knew it a a magic seal was on the screen of several curved wavy lines spinning around a centre circle which span in an opposite section. "And you can use other seals, if keyed in, which you will still need to do for your peerage. Anyway while it looks empty now, that is because no spell is written in seals." Ajuka press a few more buttons. "This is what a normal transport seal would look for your seal, you good with it? It can't change once you decided." The spell seal was spinning, slightly different from normal family seals, but Naruto could recognise some symbols.

"I like it." To Naruto it looked pretty bad ass. "But why does the crest only move?"

"I added some flair to it, looks cooler right?"

"Looks awesome honestly."

"The next part you may want to activate your Aura for, as the machine drains a lot of power to create the evil pieces, main reason why you have to be a high-class devil to receive a set, beyond the politics that is." That threw Naruto for a loop.

"Wait, I thought Rias got hers when she was young, she surely didn't have the raw power then."

"Yes, but family members can help, but with reincarnated devils, that is not possible, evil pieces reincarnation or not." Ajuka explained as he did something on the computer. "Whenever you are ready, just channel your power into the orb."

Naruto walked over, his golden aura appearing once more, as he started to channel his energy into the orb, he felt nothing different, then Ajuka pressed a button, and it felt like something was trying to suck Naruto from the inside out.

"Whatever you do, do not stop channelling, the machine is pulling at your energy, once it has enough power, it will stop and you can let go." Naruto could barely hear Ajuka as Kurama roared in pain inside his mind, Naruto was biological, Kurama was pure energy so this was a lot more painful for him.

Time passed, however long Naruto did not know, but eventually it stopped, and Naruto collapsed to his knee's panting for breath.

'You OK Kurama?'

" **Never... Again... That fucking hurt."** Kurama huffed out struggling for breath like Naruto. Weird a chakra being needed air but Naruto never questioned it.

"Could have warned me before we started." Naruto said, getting back to his feet and noticed the giant orb was now glowing a golden orange.

"Hmm, it normally glows red, but your aura is different." Ajuka mused, pressing some more buttons on his computer. "And it normally doesn't hurt, must have been your Aura." Naruto guessed that was what it must feel like if Kurama was being ripped from him.

All further thoughts was interrupted as a ping sounded, making Naruto sweat drop as it sounded like a microwave, and the giant orb began to open, smoke pouring out. Ajuka and Naruto both walked up to the orb to see Naruto's evil pieces.

As the evil pieces was revealed, Naruto did a mental fist pump as they was orange, beyond that, they just looked like normal chess pieces.

"Should be red, but once again I'm guessing your Aura made it orange." With a wave of his hand, the evil piece landed in a wooden box Ajuka was holding, who gave it to Naruto. Minus the King piece. "OK lay on the floor and I will insert the king piece, it doesn't do the same as the other evil pieces, it just ties them to this one."

Naruto nodded as he laid on the floor, Ajuka placed the evil piece on his chest and a seal appeared underneath it, his seal, the king piece slowly sank into his chest, and afterwards Naruto felt no different.

"No incantation, and I do not feel different." Naruto said, looking at his body in case anything changed getting a dry chuckle from Ajuka.

"You will feel a connection to your other pieces in time, more so when you revive somebody." Ajuka handed Naruto the box with his other pieces."Here, remember the incantation when reviving somebody, it's written on a piece of paper in the box in case you don't know. And if the evil pieces aren't enough to revive somebody, nothing will happen, but you can hold them over the body and if you have the right pieces, they will glow. The seal will take you to the ORC clubroom in Kuoh." Ajuka pointed at a seal he created as he walked towards the only door in the room. Naruto noticed the seal had no family crest.

Naruto just closed the box, and standing on the seal, left the underworld behind as he went back to earth.

 **Banished Shinobi**

Naruto appeared in the clubroom, only Rias was present eating a late lunch. Naruto moved to sit on one of the couches.

"Where is everybody else?" Naruto asked, as sealed his evil pieces into a scroll.

"Gave them the day off to relax, they deserved it." Rias gathered what was left of her lunch, before placing it in a bin. "How did the council meeting go?"

"Became High-class, but to found a new Pillar family need to meet some criteria and pass some tests, first one is in a month and I need to fight a rating game, after that I will find out what else I need to do." Rias moved over and sat next to Naruto while he talked, folding one leg under the other as she rested her back against the arm rest, giving Naruto a view up her skirt at some red silk panties she was wearing.

Both sat in silence for a while, no clue on how to talk to each other after their talk this morning.

"When are you going to go?" Rias eventually broke the silence.

"I will be going tonight, however I can tell you when I will return, within a month, most likely as close as I can to my deadline to train as much as possible." Rias nodded, but Naruto could see her emotions at knowing he will be gone for a month, so he reached out to her and pulled her against him, so she was snuggled up to his chest.

No more words was said, they just enjoyed each others company, and soon Naruto feel asleep, the creation of his evil pieces draining him, and Rias slowly fell asleep to his beating heart.

 **Banished Shinobi**

When Rias awoke, she noticed several Naruto's browsing her bookshelves, and a few reading some books.

"Hey Rias, what do you know of spells or anything that has to do with dimensional travel?" Rias blinked as she saw a Naruto sat behind her desk, feet on her table eating some Ramen.

"Err, there is several." Rias sat up straight, trying to sort her school uniform into a tidy manner. "You have relay spell seals, such as we used to travel from here to the underworld or rating game dimensions. We also have a train that does the same thing but works basically the same. What else you got in mind?" Naruto chucked his empty Ramen cup into the bin.

"No nothing like that, something more." Naruto stopped as he tried to find the right world. "Something older? What didn't require a spell to use." Rias blinked at what he was asking.

"The only thing I can think of is the tree of Yggdrasil in the domain of the Norse pantheon." The clones of Naruto looked up, and began placing books back, while one handed the original a book on the Norse pantheon.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Naruto asked as he flicked quickly threw the pages glancing at the images and stopping at the picture of big tree, it had a humanoid figure next to it for comparison, it was easily several hundred feet high.

"Sure, but why?" Rias moved up to look the book behind Naruto, she knew details of the Norse pantheon but not much.

"I will explain when I get back, but it's an idea I got in my head." Naruto turned to look at Rias. "How are Norse-Devil relations?"

"Neutral, but most factions are guarded to each other why? You're not thinking of going there are you?"

"Yes, I will travel while I train." Rias just sighed, she wasn't even bother telling him of the delicate diplomatic state of the supernatural factions at the moment, instead she opened a drawer on the desk and withdrew a card.

"Here." Naruto took it and noticed it was a credit card, before he could say anything Rias started talking. "It gives access to my trust fund, and before you say anything, we are technically married, and besides other supernatural fortunes, my trust fund alone would make me on the richest on Earth." Naruto tried to slide it back into Rias' desk, an action she noticed. "If you do not use it I will know, and you will be in trouble."

Something with how she said that made Naruto afraid, so he placed it in his pocket anyway. Saved him having to gamble to earn cash. Naruto's phone rang, taking his phone out it was revealed to be an alarm which he turned off.

"Get to get going to catch my plane." Naruto said as he stood up. "Don't worry I will use your card to pay for the ticket, I just reserved it." Naruto pulled Rias close and kissed her, no tongue. Pulling back he looked in her eyes. "Remember I will be back in a months time." With that Naruto just walked away, before he closed the door Rias said goodbye, which he returned.

 **Banished Shinobi**

" **You know the chances of finding a way back to your world are slim to none right? Never mind a stable way to travel back and forth."** Kurama said as Naruto read the book on the Norse pantheon on the plane, it was a long flight to Sweden from Japan.

'I know, but I have to try, plus I need to know more about this world and that requires travel, first hand experience is always better than second hand.' Kurama just sighed, he hoped to not have this conversation till Naruto was stronger.

" **When you land we need to talk, but you need to find and secure an area for it."** That got Naruto's attention.

'What you talking about?'

" **I will explain when you do as I asked, and not a moment sooner."** Naruto was confused, but knowing Kurama was as stubborn as him, just went back to reading his book, he would find out soon enough.

 **AN:** A rather short chapter compared to the others, but it was ending the last arc and setting up the next Arc, which will take place in the domain of the Norse gods, why? Because I love Norse mythology and the Tree of Yggdrasil has dimensional travel capabilities, so it ties in with Naruto trying to find a way home. Yes I know it's only the 9 worlds of the Norse, but being a tree Naruto think it might have a connection to the Shinju tree.

Beyond that I will say now, the Kokabiel Arc will not be written, and happen near enough exactly the same as cannon, minus the Rias Issei romance, but it's replaced with Naruto's Norse Arc. Which I got some pretty cool fights planned.

If you wonder why I am currently updating so fast, I write when the muse hits me, so I may keep this speed up or not, I'm aiming for one chapter a week however.

As always please tell me what you think, also love the flames saying this story is bad for various reasons, none of which are grammar or spelling related, makes me laugh.

 **EDIT:** OK, looked at my story on the site, and realised all my line breakers was not shown, how people managed to follow this at all I got no clue, but I went back and replaced them all with the title, minor thing but **Banished Shinobi** will appear as the line breaker now when there is time skips or scene changes things like that.


End file.
